Past Troubles
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: What happens when the team finds out about Sara's family memebers and what problems occurs that happen's to her two nieces? well hope you read it to find out...sry the summary sux hope you read...reviews r greatly appreciated....
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella:** This story is based on both true and fiction….. Brandon is real…. Sara is real……. Rachael and David Matthews are fictional as well as the CSI's……

The situation with Brandon is true…. It's based on my situation……. And well, David is based on my ex-step dad….. Cause, Sara and I met up a few years ago, around the time our mother and now ex-step dad was getting a fighting and getting a divorce… We both are 14, and turning 15 soon , and well, the situation happened to me, last year… this month….so, yeah this is a heads up….. Also, me and Sara (my sis) have different names. I am Elizabeth and she is Alex.

**Sara:** Just like Gabriella said...this story is both true but also fictional. The only Characters that we basically own are Brandon, Alex, Rachel and David. There maybe be some other characters in the story that we might own. As far as csi goes and anything that goes with csi is not ours to own though we wish we could if we had enough money...lol...but any way...when we were kids i lived with our dad and our step mom (who is like really crzy & unbelieveably rude sometimes) my sister Gabriella (who is my twin) lived with our mom and our step dad (who is like a really big fat jerk times infinity (not exagerating) who soo should not even b alive) well any way...we're both 14 we'll be going on 15 in a couple of months. and we like met up when we were like o I don't know 10-11 years old maybe...well any way I hope you guys like the story & again its based on us but its also not based on us...most of it is but yea...I hope that didn't confused yea...well again hope ya like the story...

Sara

PROLOGUE...

**6 years old Gabriella Matthews Family Vacation...**

"Daddy lets go to the Zoo!" Elizabeth told her dad as she walked in the living room and sat next to him.

"Well, I think we can today. The weather is nice today too. Let's check with mommy." Chris told his step-daughter.

"Ok!" Elizabeth said as she went upstairs to her mom's "Mommy, can we go to the Zoo today?"

"Sure." Rachel told her daughter.

"Yippie!" Elizabeth said with excitement as she jumped up and down. "I wanna see the

Manatees!"

Chris laughs, "Ok sweetheart, why don't you go get your shoes on then we'll leave."

"Okay, daddy." Elizabeth said as she went to get her shoes on before the left.

**6 years old Alex Matthews Family Vacation...**

"So, what are we doing today?" David asked his daughter Alexandra who likes to be called Alex.

"Can we go to Six Flags daddy?" Alex asked her dad innocently.

"I think we can. We have to check with Kelly."

"Ok! Kell, can we go to Six Flags today?" Alex asked her step-mom.

"I don't see why not." Kelly told her step-daughter.

"Yay! Come on! Come on! I wanna get there soon!" Alex said as she grabbed her dads and Kelly's hands and led them to the car.

**8 years old Elizabeth Matthews/Andrews Family Vacation...**

"Let's go swimming today." Chris told his family.

"That sounds relaxing. Elizabeth darling?" Rachel said then asked her daughter.

"Sure! But, where's my goggles?" Elizabeth asked.

"In your pool bag honey." Rachel told her daughter.

"Okay," Elizabeth said as she went to go get her bag before they left to go swimming.

**8 years old Alex Matthews family Vacation...**

"So, who wants to go see a movie tonight?" Kelly asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, do you know what's playing tonight?" Alex asked her.

"Finding Nemo, Tomb Raider, Transformers……."

"Finding Nemo!" Alex said as she interrupted Kelly.

"Ok! Finding Nemo it is!" Kelly said. Then they both left to go see the movie.

**9 years old Elizabeth Matthews/Andrews family Vacation...**

A/N: around this age, Chris starts working a lot, and coming home and screaming at Rachael and Elizabeth. But, with bad days, there were SOME good ones too….

"Elizabeth, I thought I told you to get your dirty clothes together!" Chris yelled at his step-daughter.

"I forgot daddy. I'm sorry." Elizabeth said as she went upstairs to get her dirty clothes.

"Honey, do you have to yell at her like that?" Rachel asked Chris.

"I told her to do that last night!" Chris yelled again.

"Well, you could be a little nicer about it." Rachel told him

"I put them in the basket in the laundry room." Elizabeth said as she came back down stairs.

"Elizabeth honey, I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry." Chris apologized to his step-daughter.

"Its ok daddy. So, will you play a board game with me while mom is doing laundry?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure. Go pick one out." Chris told her.

**9 years old Alex Matthews family Vacation...**

"So, what are we doing today?" Alex asked her dad.

"Let's go to the park and take sable with us." David told his daughter.

"Cool! Where's Kelly?" Alex asked her dad.

"Well, she's at work right now. So, it's just you, me, and Sable." David told her.

"Ok! I'll go get her leash! Come here Sable! Sable! Come on girly!" Alex called for her dog. A few

Minutes later Sable comes over to Alex after hearing her name get called by her owner.

"Come on girly, we're going to go to the park and play!" Alex said as she put the leash on the dog.

**10 years old Elizabeth Matthews family…**

"But, why cant we go on vacation this year? Like to Grandma Sharon's in Florida?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, dad got laid off from his job. Traveling costs money." Rachel told her daughter.

"He just doesn't want to go out and find a stupid job! Its not fair!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Hey!" Chris shouted, "I had a job to buy you presents, clothes, food, and everything else!"

"I know that. You just don't want to go see Grandma Sharon!" Elizabeth said as she started crying.

"I don't have to listen to this! Go up to your room. Now!" Chris yelled.

"I don't want to." Elizabeth said.

"I said Now!" Chris yelled angrily.

"But daddy!" Elizabeth started but decided not to before Chris could hit her again, and she ran upstairs crying.

**10 years old Alex Matthews Family Vacation…**

"Ok, Alex, we have some news." David told his daughter.

"Ok. What is it?" Alex asked nervously.

"We're gonna be moving before school starts." David told her.

"WHAT? Dad that's Not fair! Why?" Cried Alex.

"Because, I have found a new job, and we have to move closer." David answered Alex.

"But, I don't want to move! I like my friends here!"

"Honey, you can still keep in touch with your friends here, and make new friends in

California. Plus, you'll like it. The ocean, big parks, big city. Well?"

**11 year old Alex First day of 6th grade.**

"Dad, can I just skip the first day?" Alex asked.

"No. You'll be fine." David put a hand on the small of Alex's back and led her inside of the larger school.

"I never thought I would hate middle school this much, and I've only been in the school for five minutes." Alex said.

"Well, have a good day; I need to get to work now." David kissed his daughter on the crown of her head and exited the building, leaving little Alex alone, in the middle of the unfamiliar hallway of her new school.

Alex wondered down the hall, looking at the small piece of paper she received in the mail; her schedule and her locker combination.

Her schedule and her locker combination were inscribed on the paper.

After twenty minutes of endlessly searching for her locker, Alex finally found it. Locker number "2312". The school was huge; no wonder she got one of the last lockers. Alex sighed.

There was ten minutes before class started, and she knew she was going to be late if the locker didn't open sometime soon.

"Ugg! Stupid locker!" Alex yelled, kicking the door of her locker. "Hey, need some help?" A soft voice asked from behind. "Those lockers are so stubborn at times."

Alex smiled and turned around, only to be met but her reflection.

The two girls stared at each other for a good 5 minutes.

"Ummmm... no thanks" Alex said while walking away from her locker. She was half way down the hall and she remembered she had to go back to her locker. By the time she went back to her locker the girl was gone. After a few minutes of trying to open her locker it opened. She put her stuff in her locker, closed it and headed down the halfway to find first hour "English."

**At lunch…**

After Alex got her lunch she went to find a table to sit down. A few minutes later she found an empty table. A few tables away from her Elizabeth saw Alex sitting by herself. Elizabeth got up told her friends that she would see them later and picked up her lunch tray and walked over to the table that Alex was sitting at. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"Ummm…no go ahead." Alex told her.

"Thanks, so what's your name? Mines Elizabeth people usually call me Liz or lizzy, but I mostly go by Liz."

"Mines Alexandra, I go by Alex, sometimes Lexy or Lex when my dad's worried abut me or when there's something important he has to tell me or whatever. I mostly go by Alex."

"So, where are ya from Alex?"

"I'm from Utah , that's where I grew up. I was born in California ."

"I was born and raised here. You know what's weird? We look almost exactly alike."

"Yea that is weird. Maybe it's a coincidence; I mean my dad would have told me if I had a twin or whatever."

"Yea, my mom would have told me to. It could be a coincidence. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When's your birthday?"

"It's October 18, 1996 ."

"Oh my Gosh, that's my birthday, you said you lived with you dad right?"

"Uh, yea."

"Do you know what happened to your mom?"

"No, 'cause dad wouldn't talk about it, just said not to worry about it."

"My mom basically said the same thing. I live with my mom and my step dad who is a real jerk. Do you think we could possibly be twins?"

"Uh I don't know I mean it's a good possibility and we both live with are biological family, we both have the same birthday and we were born in the same state, so yea it could be a possibility. What's your last name? Did you take your step dad's last name?"

"No, I took my dad's last name well my mom wanted me to have my dad's last name. My last name is Matthews, what's yours?"

"Mine's Matthews also."

"Hey I just got an idea, how 'bout we go home after school I ask my mom who my biological dad is and you ask your dad about who your biological mom is and tomorrow we tell each other what our parents answers and if you have to, look on your birth certificate, it should say who your mom is and I'll do the same if my mom won't tell me."

"Okay, yea that sounds like a good idea."

For the rest of lunch both girls were coming up with plans to ask their biological parent about who their mom or dad is. After the bell rang for sixth period they exchanged emails and phone numbers.

**Alex Matthews's car…**

"Hey, Kelly," Alex said as she got in the car.

"Hey Alex, so how was school?"

"It was ok, had trouble finding my classes, but other then that it was ok."

"That's good, any homework?"

**Elizabeth Matthews/Andrews household...**

"Mom," Elizabeth called out to her mom when she walked into the house.

"I'm upstairs in my room sweetheart." Rachel told her daughter. A few minutes later Elizabeth walks up to her mom's room before she enter's she knocks on her mom and her step dad's door. She heard her mom say come in a few seconds later.

"Hey, mom can I talk to you, well I have more of a question then talking." Elizabeth said as she sat on her mom's bed.

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I want to know who my biological dad is."

"Liz, sweetheart, you don't need to worry about it."

"Yes, I do mom, I want to know who my biological dad is, so please tell me I'm not a little kid any more mom."

"Elizabeth I said you don't need to know about him you got that? So please just either drop the subject or go do your homework."

"Oh my gosh! Mom seriously, please tell me, I want know who he is so please tell me."

"Elizabeth Grace Marie Matthews, I said drop it, you argue with me again, then you will be grounded for a week and you won't be able to go any where, you got that missy?"

"I HATE YOU! WHY CAn'T YOU TELL ME? ALL I WAnT TO KnOW IS WHO MY BIOLOGICAL DAD IS! WHY CAn'T YOU UnDERSTAnD THAT?" Elizabeth yelled as she ran out of her mom's room and went her room slammed her door and fell on her bed crying.

**Alex Matthews household...**

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" Alex asked her dad as she walked into her dad's office.

"What's up kid?" David said to his daughter.

"Ummm...I was wondering if you can tell me who my biological mom is." Alex asked her dad as she sat down in front of him in one of the chairs.

"Sweetheart, what made you want to ask that?"

"Well, because I always wanted to know who she is, and I was also wondering, do I have a twin sister?"

"Alexandra, you better tell me what's going on, and I mean tell me, what do you know about your mom and your twin sister?"

"Daddy, ok, today at school I went to my locker and the stupid thing wouldn't open, so this girl comes up and asks me if I need help to get it open so I turned around and this girl that looks exactly like me. That's why I was wondering if I had a twin sister or not."

"Lex, come here, your right you do have a twin sister, since you want to know who your mom is well her name is Rachel Matthews which I'm sure changed but I don't remember her current last name right know."

"Is my twin sister named Elizabeth Matthews? 'Cause last time i checked thats what she told me it was. How come you guys kept us apart? Why didn't you let us stay with each other? Does Aunt Sara Know about this, about my twin and my biological mom?"

"Whoa, sweetie one question at a time please. As for you twin's sister's name yes its Elizabeth Mattews, it was your mom's idea to keep you guys apart becuase she wanted to keep one of you so she kept Elizabeth and I wanted to keep you guys but she only gave me you if that makes since, and about Aunt Sara, yea she knows about you and Elizabeth. Your Aunt Sara is the one that kept giving me updates about Elizabeth, I knew you were going to be seeing Elizabeth that's why I didn't tell you, I'd figured you would see her and figure it on your own which you did. And I'm sorry for keeping it from you your mom and I both agreed to try and keep it from you guys."

"Wow, that's alot to take in, I think I'm going to go up to my room now if that's ok with you, that way I can think about what all you just said, and it's ok, I'm not mad at you for keeping this from me, I'm upset that you did, but I'm not mad, I love you daddy."

"Love you to princess, I'll be here in my office trying to clear things away if you need to talk to me again."

"Okay, thanks for telling me daddy." Alex said as she got up to go to the door, her dad said your welcome and went back to his desk thinking about his other daughter. Alex went upstairs to think about what her dad had just said to her, and she had alot to take in.

**Later at the Matthews/Andersons house...**

Chris knocks on Elizabeth's door, "Come in." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"How was your first day?" Chris asked her.

"Ok I guess." Elizabeth told him

"I heard that you and mom got into it. Care to tell me?"

"I just wanted to know who my biological father is. She's the one who yelled."

"I just wanted to know who my biological father is. She's the one who yelled. Told me you were my dad. That's a lie. I only met you when I was 4. So, yea."

"I have supported this family since then."

A couple of months later Alex and elizabeth started to get to know each other. Alex would usually invite Elizabeth over whenever she was able to. Every other weekend Liz would invite Alex over and they would stay up late talking about their life from the when the time they were able to remember things up to the present. After Liz argued with her mom and her step dad they finally told her who her real dad since she would find out any way. Liz was upset with her mom keeping the secret from her for years, then she finally forgave her mom. A couple weeks ago both their parents minus the step parents, they both agreed that the girls should live together with one of them. Rachel and David both agreed that they would live with their mom and they would visit their dad every other weekend and every other holiday, and they would be with both their parents on their birthday. The girls seemed fine with the arrangements that their mom and dad made.

**Alex and Liz birthdays at the Matthews/Andrews household...**

"Hi, mom." Alex and Liz said as they greeted their mom downstairs in the kitchen that afternoon.

"Hey, happy birthday," Rachel told her daughters as she gave them each a hug. "Hey listen I have to go into town so you guys are going to stay here with Chris, ok?"

"Mom, do we have to?" Liz asked her mom.

**A couple hours later at the Matthews/Andrews house...**

"Alex, Liz, I'm home." Rachel called out to the girls.

"Mom, your home, what did ya get?" Liz said as both girls ran downstairs and gave their mom a hug.

"I can't tell you that girls, but why don't we go into the living room soo that way I can bring the surprise in." Rachel said as she led the girls into the living room. "Now I want you guys to go ahead and stay here alright?"

"Okay, mom."

"Good, I'll be right back." Rachel said as she left to get the the surprise well one of them any way. A few minutes later Rachel comes back and told the girls to close their eyes. "Alright, I want you guys to close your eyes and no peeking."

"Aww, come on mom, do we have to?" Alex asked her mom.

"Yes, you do, now close them or there won't be a surprise."

"Okay," Both girls said as they closed their eyes with their hands. Rachel then brought the surprise in the living room and told them to open their eyes. "You can open your eyes now."

"OMG!!!!!!!!! DADDY YOU CAME!!!" Both girls screamed at the same time.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss my two girl's birthday now would I?"

"UHH...nope." They both said.

"Thats what I thought, hey, listen you guys I brought something for your birthday so I want you two girls to turn around and face the wall while I get it ok?"

"Awww man not again?" Liz said as both girls turned to face the wall like they were asked to do.

"Yes, again, now hold on I'll be right back." David told his daughters. A few minutes later David brought in the other surprise and told them to go ahead and turn around. "Okay, you guys can turn around now."

"OMG!!!!!!!! IT'S AUNT SARA," Liz screamed as both girls ran towards her to give her a hug.

"Happy Birthday you guys." Sara said as she almost fell from the girls running towards her.

A few minutes later Liz asked her mom if she and Alex could go swimming. "Mom, can me and Alex go swimming?"

"Sure, go ahead," Rachel said told them. Both girls ran upstairs to put their swimsuits on. They both ran back downstairs with their towels and asked their Aunt Sara if she would go swimming with them. "Aunt Sara do you want to go swimming with us?"

" I don't care, just give me a few minutes ok?" Sara told them.

"Okay," Both girls said as they ran outside to get in the pool.

A couple hours later Liz and Alex's friends Kendra, Alicia, Ashleigh, and Melissa, came over to celebrate their birthday. All six girls were in the pool having a good time, then Rachel told them that it was time to eat. They all climbed out of the pool and dried off. After making sure they were completely dried off, they went into the house and grabbed a plate and they all went and got some pizza, and went outside to eat. A half hour later Rachel brought the cake out and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday'. Liz and Alex blew out the candles then everyone clapped and they started to cut the cake into enough pieces for everyone. About nine o'clock Liz and Alex's friends went home, both girls went upstairs and took a shower. Half hour later they came downstairs and said goodnight to everyone.

"Goodnight mom," The girls said as they gave their mom a hug.

"Goodnight girls, happy birthday." Rachel told them after giving each of them a hug. Then they went and said good night to their dad.

"Goodnight girls," David said. Then the girls walked over to Sara and said goodnight to her before they went to bed.

"Goodnight Aunt Sara, thanks for coming over."

"Your welcome, happy birthday."

After saying goodnight they walked up the stairs very slowly, they were so exhausted that they would have slept on the stairs if they could.

**In the living room…**

"I'm gonna head on home, I'll see you guys later. Good to see you again Sara." David said as he started to leave.

"Yea, you to David, goodnight and drive safely."

"Goodnight, and please David drive safely."

"Okay I will." David assured them as he left.

"Yea, I think I'm gonna hit the hay sack to 'cause I'm beat. I'll see ya in the morning Rachel, night." Sara said as she headed towards the upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Night Sar' see ya in the morning." Rachel said as

**3 days later at the Airport…**

"Bye Aunt Sara!" Alex and Liz said giving Sara a hug before she had to leave.

"Next time I come back, I'll take you back with me. Sound cool?" Sara said as she gave both of them a hug.

"Awesome!" "Yeah!" They both said excitedly.

"It's a deal then." Sara said as she heard flight over the intercom, "Well, ya'll that's my flight." She said as she gave them all one more hug before she left. "Bye Guys!"

"Bye!" Alex and Liz said one last time.

Later that night back at home…

"Okay girls I want you two to go upstairs and get in bed, its really late and I have to go to work in the morning." Rachel said as she gave her daughters a hug goodnight.

"Okay, mom goodnight" They both said as they went upstairs to get to bed.

"Night Lex." Liz said as she hopped in bed.

"Night Liz." Alex said as she also got in bed.

**Back in Vegas at the Lab…**

"Hey Sar'. Did you enjoy your trip?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I got to spend time with my nieces, Alex and Elizabeth. Their birthday was 4 days ago." Sara replied.

"Cool. How old?"

"12, Alex is a ball of energy, Elizabeth, well I cant really tell. She's just, I don't know how to explain it."

"Yeah."

"My brother-in-law, now that guys' a prick. Not towards me, but you can sense it. You know?"

"Yea. I know how that goes."

Grissom and the others file in…

"Welcome back Sara." Grissom said then he carried on, "Assignments are……."

**A month later…**

"Hey, Liz, where ya going?" Alex asked her sister.

"I'm going to the movies with Brandon." Liz answered her sister

"Liz, you shouldn't be going out with him." Alex told her as she sat on her sister's bed.

"Alex, I can date him if I want to, you cant stop me." Liz said as she was getting read to go out with Brandon that night.

"I know that, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yea, I know Alex, but you don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, what time you going to get back?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you when I'm on my way home ok?"

"Yea, ummm...just call my cell instead of calling the house. 'Cause I don't want Chris to get mad if its late."

"Okay, I will." Liz told her sister as she headed out of the room. As Liz opened the door they heard their parents fighting downstairs. Liz quietly walked downstairs and out of the front door and walked outside. About 10 minutes later Liz saw her boyfriend Brandon pull into the driveway.

"Hey, Brandon." Liz said as she got in the passengers side of the jeep.

"Hey Liz, you ready to go?" Brandon asked her.

"Yea, I'm ready, so where we going?"

"I was thinking we could go watch a movie or something then maybe go back to my place

for awhile before I take you back to your place."

"Yea, that sounds fine with me."

"Okay, lets go."

15 minutes later they arrived at the movie theatre. They both got out and walked up to the theatre and asked for to tickets to see a movie they both agreed on. Two and a half hours later the movie ended, and Brandon took Liz back to his place.

**The following year…**

"Alex, we're going to grandma Diana's for a week." David told his daughter.

"Is Elizabeth coming?" Alex asked her dad.

"No not this time."

"Why not?"

"Chris and your mom. They said she needs an attitude adjustment at home."

"Yeah. And Chris is probably making things up again."

"Alexandra Nicole Grace Matthews! I do not want you to say that about other people. You hear me?"

"Fine I guess I'll go pack."

**Elizabeth's house…**

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!!!" Elizabeth yelled at her parents.

"Listen to you. You just screamed at your mom and I." Chris told her getting angry with her.

"Honey, talk to a councilor. Get your feelings out." Rachel told her daughter.

"I. WILL. NOT. SEE. A PERSON. THAT THINKS. I. AM. CRAZY!!!" Liz tried telling them.

"At least go to one appointment." Rachel asked her.

"No! I am not GOING!!!!"

"Yes you are." Chris told her sternly.

"You, are NOT my dad!! And I am NOT Going!!!" Elizabeth said as she ran to her room and slams the door.

"Maybe we should give her some time." Rachel tried to tell her husband.

"She needs to learn respect. Maybe a belting, once in a while. Or grounding." Chris said to her getting ready to go up to her room.

"Chris, don't start with the discipline discussion." Rachel said trying to calm him down.

"Fine play nice, But I want respect." Chris said leaving.

**13 years of age, Matthews/Andrews house…**

"Girls, are you read to go?" Rachel asked the girls

"Yea, we're ready now mom," Liz said as she and Alex came downstairs.

"Okay, come on I'm running late trying to get you guys to your dad's, and I have to leave for work so come on" Rachel said as she was rushing the girls out of the house and into the car.

**13 years old, Matthews house…**

"Dad, we're here," Alex said as she was Liz walked inside the house.

"I'm in the office girls." David said to his kids.

"Okay, we're gonna go put our stuff in our rooms." Alex said as they made their ways upstairs to their rooms.

"Okay." David said.

**Later that night….**

"Girls can you come in the living room please?" David asked the girls.

"Yea sure," They both replied. When they got in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Listen that was the hospital that called, your mom, she uh, she got into an accident on her way to work this morning. After they arrived they started working on your mom, but your mom didn't make it."

Both girls look shocked, but Alex is quiet, knowing that Elizabeth would have to go back to Chris.

"What? You cant be serious. You're just kidding right?" Said Elizabeth with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I was. But, I'm not. She's gone. I'm sorry girls."

"No! She cant be dead! She CANT!! She's not dead! No!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Honey, come here. You need to calm down a little. Please?" David said trying to coax Elizabeth into calming down.

"NO! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!!!" Elizabeth yells as she runs to her room, slams her bedroom door and locks it.

"Alex honey? Come here."

Alex goes over to her dad, and cries in his shirt.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Alex says quietly.

"Yes honey, she is. I'm sorry." David said stroking Alex's hair.

"What; going to happen to Liz? Will she have to go back to Chris?" Alex asks as tears fill her eyes.

"I don't know hon. I'm going to call Sara, and see if you two can go stay with her. I'll talk to Chris about it to."

"Ok. But, um, Liz is really upset. Should you go talk to her?"

" Yeah, I should. Will you be ok for a bit?"

"Yea. I'll be on the couch.' Alex says as she makes her way to the couch.

"Ok. I'll be back.

"Ok." Alex says as she drifts in and out of sleep.

**Elizabeth's bedroom…**

"Elizabeth honey, can you please let me in?" David says as he knocks on Elizabeth's door.

"NO! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anybody! Just leave!!"

"Elizabeth, please open the door. Please?" David tries coaxing her to open the door.

"No. I will NOT open the door. I just want to be left alone. Please."

"You need to talk about this Liz."

For a few moments, all is quiet. An eerie silence cast over the house. Next, Elizabeth unlocks her door. David goes in, and talks.

**The funeral….. **

Everyone is in a circle around Rachel's casket. Everyone is dressed in black. Everyone is crying.

"We are brought here today for the passing of Rachel Rachelle Andrews. She was a wonderful person. A caring lady, a loving mother, a good wife. She will be missed by everyone. But, no more than her kids, Alexandra and Elizabeth Matthews. What a tragedy that took Rachel. But, may she always live in peace forever, with the angels." the pastor said.

"Now, may we bow our heads in the lords prayer….."

Everyone joins in the Lord's prayer.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.

Thy kingdom come, thy will be done,

On earth as it is in Heaven.

Give us this day, our daily bread.

Forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.

Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

For thine is the power, and the glory, and the kingdom, forever and ever.

Amen."

Everyone then said their last regards to Rachel, and the family, and left.

Then, the rain came down…….

**Later…….. Matthews residence……**

Gabby's A/N: The song, 'Holes in the floor of heaven' by Collin Rae is a favorite of mine…. But, to fit this story, I changed the lyrics around……hope it makes sense…

Alex is in her bedroom drawing in her drawing pad. She always does it when she needs a release.

Elizabeth is in her own bedroom listening to music, and writing in her diary. She always does that. No matter what…

But, this night seemed different. Tonight she had her CD on repeat. Playing a song from Collin Rae. Even though she didn't listen to country. But, this song seemed to fit.

_One day shy of eight years old,_

_When my mom passed away._

_I was a broken hearted little girl,_

_Blowing out that birthday cake._

_How I cried when the sky let go,_

_With a cold lonesome rain._

_My Dad smiled, said: "Don't be sad child._

_"Your mom's watching you today."_

_'Cos there's holes in the floor of Heaven,_

_"And her tears are pouring down._

_"That's how you know she's watching,_

_"Wishing she could be here now._

_"An' sometimes if you're lonely,_

_"Just remember she can see._

_"There's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_"And she's watching over you and me."_

_Seasons come and seasons go,_

_Nothing stays the same._

_I grew up, fell in love,_

_Met a boy who took my name._

_Year by year, we made a life,_

_In this sleepy little town._

_I thought we'd grow old together,_

_Lord, I sure do miss him now._

_But there's holes in the floor of Heaven,_

_And her tears are pouring down._

_That's how I know he's watching,_

_Wishing he could be here now._

_An' sometimes when I'm lonely,_

_I remember he can see._

_There's holes in the floor of Heaven,_

_And he's watching over you and me._

_Well my little girl is 23,_

_I watch her down the aisle._

_It's a shame her dad can't be here now,_

_To see her lovely smile._

_They throw the rice, I catch her eye,_

_As the rain starts coming down._

_She takes my hand; says: "Mama don't be sad,_

_'Cos I know daddy's watching now."_

_"And there's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_"And his tears are pouring down._

_"That's how you know he's watching,_

_"Wishing he could be here now._

_"An' sometimes when I'm lonely,_

_"I just remember he can see._

_"Yes, there's holes in the floor of Heaven,_

_"And he's watching over you and me."_

_Watching over you and me._

_Watching over you and me._

_Watching over you and me. _

You can faintly hear her crying. Talking to her mom. But getting no reply.

Alex can here her in the next room over. She cant help to just think about how Elizabeth is taking all this. She herself had just been shocked. But, Elizabeth did know their mother a lot longer. And she also thought about if Elizabeth would have to go back to Chris. She herself hated Chris. She thought Chris had been abusive towards her mom and Elizabeth. She felt sorry for Elizabeth, because she could only imagine what else he did to her without their mother knowing.

So, without a second thought, she put her drawling pad away, got off her bed, walked out of her room, and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Go away. Please?" Elizabeth mumbles.

"Liz, come on, lets talk. Please?" Alex goes on.

"No. I can't. I don't want to talk. I want to be left alone. I'm listening to music, and I just want to be left alone. Maybe later."

"You can't hide out forever you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I can. And I will." Elizabeth argues back.

"What about dinner? It'll be done soon." Alex states out of concern.

"I'm not hungry. Go without me."

"Fine. But, I'm gonna tell dad."

"I don't care." Elizabeth says matter-of-factly.

"I do. I care. A lot more than you know. And don't you ever forget that." and with that, Alex walks away.

**2 weeks later…….**

"Hey Sara. This is David."

"_Hey. How are you? The kids?" _

"I'm doing ok. But, the kids aren't. Alex is trying to go back to normal. Elizabeth is a ghost anymore. She will barely come out to eat, or to talk. She only comes out of her room to use the bathroom, or to shower. That's it."

"_Oh man. I'm sorry Dave. So I take it she's not going to Chris's?"_

"No, she isn't. But, I have some, uh, unexpected news for you. When Rachel died, her will stated, that you are to take the kids. I think that she was 110 correct when she made that decision. I don't think I could take care of them. I love them to death, but, I can't raise them."

"_Wow." _takes a deep breath. _"I want to take them. I will do that for Rachel. I don't like Chris, and I don't think they should be in foster care. God knows what Rachel and I went through." _

"Yeah. I've been suspicious of Chris though. He is NOT suit to be a parent. I know for a fact, how he treated Rachel and Elizabeth both. But, I think he did more when Rachel wasn't home. They both need to get as far as they can from here. Start new."

"_Yeah. I agree. I have always suspected that more was going on. But, you're right, they need to start new. A clean slate." _

"Well, I guess I should get the girls to pack, and all that. I can ship the rest of their stuff later on. Rachel left the uh, the bank account to you and the kids. For anything. And they can get social security till they're 18, unless they go to college then its 19."

"_I'm sure we will figure something out. We'll be ok. Just let me know when their flight is."_

"I will. I'm going to have to have a long talk with them. They may hate me after this."

"_David, you're doing the best thing. I will take good care of them. I promise."_

"I know. Well, I'll let you go back to work. I'll let you know the flight. Bye Sara. Take care."

"_You too. Bye."_

**Later that night….**

"Girls, I have an important announcement to make. This is going to affect everything too." David said on the edge of things, but remaining calm.

"What hasn't already affected us in anyway shape or form lately? Mom's gone, we're miserable, I mean come on, there's nothing worse that can happen." Elizabeth remarked.

"Can we please stay calm? This is hard for me too. Ok? So lets just all calm down." David said getting frustrated.

"Ok, fine. I'm calm now. Can you continue with the discussion?"

"Ok. You guys are going to live with Aunt Sara." David finally spit it out.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as if she heard him wrong.

"Simple. You guys are living with Aunt Sara now."

"Why? Why can't we stay here with you? I just freakin met you, and now, you're ditching both of us? What happened to sending me to Chris?"

"You're not going back to Chris. He's not safe. Look, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. Its in your mother's will, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't go not fulfilling it." David explained.

"Fine. You just want to get rid of us? Just like that? Fine with me." Elizabeth gets up and starts going to her room.

"Elizabeth, wait. Come back here."

"No daddy. I'm going to my room. And I'm staying there until we leave." Elizabeth goes in her room and shuts and locks her door.

"Daddy, its not your fault. Its how she is. And, I think most of it is Chris's doing. Don't worry. I know you're sad, and I'm sad, but maybe we will have a clean slate on this. Don't you think?" Alex said finally.

"I'm going to miss you so much. We can still see each other whenever. You can call me whenever. Or write to me. It doesn't matter. I'll always be here. Always." David said with emotion.

"I know dad. I know. And I will always be there too. Always and forever." Alex said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Why don't you get to bed? I'll check on Elizabeth. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you."

"I love you too my bright yellow bumble bee."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sar'," Nick said as he came into the break room.  
"  
Hey," Sara replied back.

"So ummm...after shift me, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg are going out for breakfast, want to join us?"

"Ummmm...yea sure why not, it's not like I have plans ne way."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go see if Grissom wants to join so I'll see ya later." Nick said as he headed  
out of the break room. A few minutes later Sara's cell phone rings.

"Sidle," Sara said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey Sara, this is David."

"Hey. How are you? The kids?"

"I'm doing ok. But, the kids aren't. Alex is trying to go back to normal. Elizabeth is a ghost anymore. She will barely come out to eat, or to talk. She only comes out of her room to use the bathroom, or to shower, that's it."

"Oh man, I'm sorry Dave. So, I take it she's not going to Chris's?"

"No, she isn't, but I have some, uh, unexpected news for you. When Rachel died, her will stated, that you are to take the kids. I think that she was 110 correct when she made that decision. I don't think I could take care of them. I love them to death, but, I can't raise them."

"Wow," Sara takes a deep breath. "I want to take them. I will do that for Rachel I don't like Chris, and I don't think they should be in foster care. God knows what Rachel and I went through."

"Yeah. I've been suspicious of Chris though. He is NOT suit to be a parent. I know for a fact, how he treated Rachel and Elizabeth both. But, I think he did more when Rachel wasn't home. They both need to get as far as they can from here, start new."

"Yeah. I agree. I have always suspected that more was going on. But, you're right, they need to start new. A clean slate."

"Well, I guess I should get the girls to pack, and all that. I can ship the rest of their stuff later on. Rachel left the uh… the bank account to you and the kids for anything. And they can get social security till they're 18, unless they go to college then its 19."

"I'm sure we will figure something out. We'll be ok. Just let me know when their flight is."

"I will. I'm going to have to have a long talk with them. They may hate me after this."

"David, you're doing the best thing. I will take good care of them. I promise."

I know. Well, I'll let you go back to work. I'll let you know the flight. Bye Sara. Take care."

"You too, Bye." they both hung up, Sara went and told Grissom that she would be hearing from her brother-in-law later in the next couple hours or so to find out when her niece's will be flying in. After she told Grissom she went to search for nick to tell him that she might not make it to breakfast after shift. A couple hours later David calls Sara back with the information and what time they should be flying in. "Sidle," Sara said as she answered her cell.

"Hey, Sar' its me, The kids will be leaving in the next few hours so they should be over there about 5:30 maybe 6 a.m. Again thanks for doing this for me especially for Rachel."

"Its no problem ok, I'll be there about 5:30 well a lil' bit before then that way I don't miss them or whatever. Do you want me to have them call you when the get off the plane?"

"Yeah, that would be great if their not too mad at me. Well I'll let you go and I need to get to the airport early so we're not stuck in traffic and what not."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later I'll make sure the kids call you after they get off if not then I'll  
give you a call to tell you they made it ok."

"Thanks again well I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

They both hung up and Sara went and told Grissom that she would be leaving about 5am to go pick up the girls from the airport. When 5pm rolled around she left to go the airport to pick up the girls. A few minutes later Sara heard her name being called by her nieces.

"Aunt Sara, Aunt Sara," The girls said as they ran up to Sara to give her a hug.

"Hey, guys so what's going?" Sara asked her nieces after giving them each a hug.

"Nothing much, but Liz got a boyfriend about less then a month ago." Alex told her aunt.

"Really, well who is it? Sara asked Liz.

"Alex, I told you a million times we broke up last week, so just drop it." Liz told her sister angrily.

"Okay guys, let's not fight about it. Why don't you guys call your dad and tell him you guys made it. He wanted me to have you guys call him after you got off the plane."

"Do we have to call him? I don't feel like talking to him." Liz said as they made their way to the vehicle.

"I don't want to talk to him either." Alex said.

"You guys have to talk to him at some point so why don't you just call him up."

"I don't want to, and I'm not going to call him especially what happened in the last couple weeks, so no I'm not going to talk to him." Liz said.

"I'm not talking to him either, I mean 2 weeks after our mom dies he decides to ship us off somewhere else, he probly doesn't even care about us. Couldn't he have just waited at least a while longer and not 2 weeks later?"

"You guys I no your mad at your dad but don't blame him its not is fault. Your mom decided to give you guys to me because she thought you guys would do better here, your dad would take care of you but he can't and he wants to give your mom her wishes that she put in her will. He loves you guys very much this is hurting him more then you guys can imagine. I'll give him a call and we'll stop at my place so you guys can get settled in. You can use my room for right now while I set up the guest bedroom."

"What about our stuff is he going to send our things or are we going to have to get new stuff?" Asked Liz.

"Yeah, your dad will be sending your guys' stuff over here it should be here sometime this week."

After they all got settled in, Sara went and called David to tell him that the girls made it ok. When Sara got off the phone she helped the girls finish getting settled and told them that they could use her bed while she cleans out the guest bedroom for them. A half hour later they all got ready and got in bed from a really long day and from the long flight to Vegas. A couple hours later Liz woke up and snuck into the kitchen to find something to eat since she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day. Alex woke up a half hour later to find her sister in the kitchen making pancakes, "Hey, Liz."

"Oh, hey Alex, I'm making some pancakes do you want some?" Liz asked her sister.

"Yeah sure. Hey Liz I was thinking, maybe we should call dad and apologize to him for treating him badly."

"I don't know Lex, I mean he told us that we weren't going to be living with him the last minute. Why couldn't he tell us a head of time?"

"I don't know, I'm mad at him also for telling us at the last minute, but I really think we should call him up and apologize."

"Fine, I agree with you, how 'bout we call him up later, we could ask Aunt Sara if we could use her phone."  
"Okay? You know Alex, I'm kinda glad that we found each other, I don't know what I would have done with out you, and I'm glad we're in this together." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, me to, I'm glad we met up also Liz." Alex said as she walked towards her sister to give her a hug.

Liz turned around to face her sister to give her a hug back, "Come on lets eat some pancakes I'm starving."

"Yeah me to."

A few minutes later while they were eating Sara woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She walked towards the girls at the table and sat down.

"Hey guys, did you sleep ok?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I slept fine, hope you didn't mind me making some pancakes I kinda got hungry, I didn't eat since lunch yesterday." Elizabeth stated.

"Yeah that's fine. What about you Alex did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I slept fine, I have a question though." Alex said.

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Do you mind if we use your phone?" Alex asked.

"No, I don't mind."

"Would it be ok if we used your bedroom or is the guest bedroom ready?" Liz asked.

"Yeah you guys could use my room, also before I forget you guys will be going with me to work."

"Ummm...okay." Liz said as she and Alex started walking towards their Aunts bedroom. When they got there they shut the door and Liz started dialing their dad's phone number. On the second ring she heard her dad pick up. "Hello?"

"Daddy?" Liz asked.

"Liz, sweetheart is that you?" David asked his daughter.

"Yeah daddy, it's me. Alex and I decided to call to apologize for our behavior the past few weeks."

"Sweetheart, I know you guys were mad, I understand you missed your mom, and it felt like I was trying to get rid of you guys right?"

"Yeah, it did feel like that, I know you weren't trying to but it felt like you were. I just met you like last year or whatever, and I didn't want to lose you either, I love you daddy."

"I love you to hun, let me talk to your sister 'cause I have to go soon, just remember you can always call me or write to me or even email me if you want ok?"

"Okay, here's Alex."

Liz handed Alex the phone and Alex took the phone and answered it, "Hello, daddy?"

"Hey, Lex, how's my girl?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry daddy, I shouldn't have behaved like that, I thought you didn't want me any more, like Kelly didn't want me, I'm sorry daddy, I am really. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"Princess, listen, its ok, I do want you and your sister, but I just can't take care of you I don't have enough money to take care of you girls. Just listen to your Aunt Sara ok?"

"Yes, daddy, we will, daddy will you come visit us?"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything ok?"

"Okay daddy, well I guess I'll let you go, I love you daddy."

"I love you to sweetie, I want you and Liz to listen to your Aunt ok?"

"Okay daddy, we will."

"Listen I have to go now I'll call you guys back later ok?"

"Alright, yeah well I'll talk to you later daddy."

"See ya later hun, bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up, Alex turned to her sister with tears running down her face. Liz walked up to her sister and asked her what was wrong. "Lex, what's wrong?"

"I just miss daddy thats all, I know we seen him yesturday before we left, but I just miss him Liz, I miss daddy really bad." Alex said as she sat down on the bed sobbing harder this time. Liz sat down and wrapped her arms around her sister and just held her close to her.

"Everything will be ok Lex, I miss daddy to, but everything will be ok."

Wondering what was taking so long Sara got up and went to her bedroom to see what the girls were doing. "Girls are you ok?"

"Yeah, Aunt Sara, we're doing ok." Liz answered her Aunt.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can."

"You guys doing ok?"

"I am, but I don't know about Alex here." Liz said hugging her sister.

"I'll be fine, I just miss my dad thats all." Alex said hugging Liz back.

"Sweetheart everything will be fine, I promise." Sara told Alex.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to go get in the shower." Alex said as she got up go get in the shower.

A couple hours later after the girls took their showers they waited till their Aunt got done getting ready before they had to go with their aunt to her work. When Sara was done getting ready they all left the apartment and went to the lab a half hour early. When they got there all three of them walked into the Crime Lab building and went to the break room, and Sara introduced the girls to her co-workers. "Hey guys," Sara said as she walked into the breakroom with the girls behind her.

"Hey Sar'," Nick said then he saw the girls then asked who they were.

"You guys, I want you to meet my neices Elizabeth and Alexandra." Sara said as she pointed to the two girls as she said their names. "Girls I would like you to meet my co-workers Catherine, Nick, and Warrick."

"Hi," the girls said shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Warrick said.

A few minutes later Grissom came into the breakroom. when he entered Catherine told him who the girls were as if she was reading his mind. "Hey Grissom, this is Alexandra and Elizabeth. Their Sara's neices."

"HI, nice to meet you guys." Grissom said.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Grissom." the girls said.

"You guys can call me Gris, or Grissome like everyone else does." Grissom told them.

"Well then you can call us Liz and Alex." Liz said.

After a couple minutes of silence someones cell phone rang.

"Sorry, its my cell," Liz said as she got up to go out in the hallway she grabbed Alex on the way out.

" Brandon , I told you I wouldn't got to the police if you stopped calling me. You violated me; Look, if you don't want me to tell them what you did, stop calling me, and leave me alone!!" Liz told her ex-boyfriend.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Alex asked her sister.

"No, that's okay I got." Liz told her.

" Brandon , just leave me the hell alone. Don't make me turn the evidence in. Yes, I had it collected, and I still have it. Now Stop calling me." Liz said as she hung up on him.

"Liz, you have to tell someone what he did. If you don't then he'll just keep calling you back." Alex told her.

"Alex, I don't want to. I mean if I do then he could try something and I dont want him to do any thing."

"Oh my gosh Liz! He freakin raped you for crying out loud. You should at least tell Aunt Sara if your not going to tell any one."

"NO! I don't want any one to know not even Aunt Sara."

"Okay you know what fine you don't want to tell any one then fine! I'm just trying to help out my sister here." Alex said as she walked away from her sister.

Mean while in the break room...

"What the hell? Well, it sounds like she's holding something back." Catherine said.

"Somebody did something, and she is holding back?" Nick asked. "Someone needs to talk to her. Catherine?"

"Well, I could. You don't mind do you Sara?" Catherine asked her.

"Ahead. You will probably get more out of her than I can. Plus, you have Lindsey, so you'll know what to do." Sara said.

"I'll try my best." Catherine told her.

"Sorry about that." Liz said as she came back in with Alex right behind her.

"It's ok Grissom? You were saying."

"Warrick and Cath, you have a DB on Water St. Sara and Nick, you have a B&E in Henderson . I have my paperwork to do."

"Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Nick stand up and start filing out of the break room after receiving their assignment slips.

"Bye guys." Liz and Alex said at the same time.

"See ya guys later." Catherine said.

"Try to have fun." Nick told them.

"We'll find something. Bye Aunt Sara bye Warrick" Liz said.  
"See ya guys." Warrick said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later…don't get into much trouble ok?" Sara told her nieces.

"Okay we won't.

When Elizabeth and Alexandra thinks everyone is gone, Liz lets out a sigh and puts her head on the table.

"Are you ok?" Grissom asks her.

Elizabeth bolts up "Sorry, I didn't know you were still here. Yea, I'm ok."

"Sure? You can talk to me if you want."

"I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Ok, I'll be in my office if you guys need any thing." Grissom said as he walked out of the break room to his office.

"Liz, you have to tell some one about what happened, I mean what if Brandon does that to someone else like he did to you. Do you want another girl to get raped by him?"

"Alex, I can't, I want to but I can't."

"Why can't you? I mean what could happen?"

"Because, he could get mad and I don't know. I'm going to go see of Grissom knows where a library is thats close by, if you want to come you can." Liz told her sister.

"No that's ok, I'll just stay here." Alex told her sister.

Liz got up and left the break room and went to Grissom's office to see if he knew where the closest library is. When she got to his office she knocked on his office door then heard him say 'come in'.

"I have a question for you Grissom." LiZ told him.

"Go ahead and ask." Grissom said.

"Do you by any chance know where the library is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I figured I would take a walk there."

"You want me to drive you out there? You can't really trust anything in Vegas."

"It doesn't matter, but if you need to report to a scene..."

"Its no problem."

"Thank you Mr. Grissom. Well, I should say Dr. Grissom. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. You can just call me Grissom. Everyone else does. Or Gil, it doesn't matter. Either way."

"I just didn't want to offend you. I sometimes do that."

"It wouldn't offend me any."

"Ok."

Grissom takes Elizabeth over to the Library.

"Well, this is it." Grissom said as he pulled up to the library.

"Thanks for driving me here." Liz said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Are you ok?"

"huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You can go ahead. I'll be here for a while. You know, look around."

"You sure you want to be here alone?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I have my cell phone on."

"Ok, call if you need anyone."

"I will. See ya."

"Bye." Grissom said as he watched her go in making sure she would be okay, then he leaves.

2 hours later at the lab...

Elizabeth is walking the halls, and spots Grissom, "Hey, is anyone back yet?"

"No, not yet." Grissom told her.

"Ok. Oh, thanks for taking me to the Library. I appreciate it. Also do you know where my sister is?"

"The pleasure was mine, last time I saw her she was in the breakroom watching tv."

"Okay, thanks Grissom, I'll just go see what my sister's upto."

"No promblem, I guess I'll see ya later." Grissom said as he turned to head to his office.

1 hour and half later, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine are back from their crime scenes.

"Hey Grissom? Have you seen Elizabeth and Alexandra anywhere?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Yeah. Break room. Alex is watching tv and Liz was reading a book." Grissom told her.

"Ok. Thanks." Sara said as she headed to the break room to find Cath, Nick and Warrick already there.

"Shh." Catherine said as she puts her fingers to her lips, "Their asleep, they look peaceful, kinda like when Lindsey sleeps."

Greg comes in, "Hey Sara, I got some results for you." Then he walks out.

"I'll be back." Sara said as she headed out of the break room. Alex then woke up and asked them where the bathroom was.

"Do you guys know where the bathroom is?" Alex asked them.

"Yeah, its down down the hall take a right and its the second door on the right." Catherine told her.

"Thanks." Alex said as she got up to go to the bathroom. After Alex left a few minutes later Elizabeth starts having a nightmare and talks in her sleep.

"No! Leave me alone!" Liz said in her sleep as she rolls off the break room couch. "Ow! Damn it!" Liz said as she looke up and saw Catherine and the others. "Uh, sorry. I fell asleep earlier."

"Its ok. Are you ok?" Catherine asks her.

"Yeah. When did you guys get back, and where'd my sister go?"

"A little bit ago. She went to the bathroom not to long ago." Nick told her.

"Oh. -half asleep again- Your boss is really nice." when she finishes saying it, she immediately falls back asleep.

Warrick chuckles, "Well, she's out of it."

"I wonder what she was reading." Nick said as he picked up the book off the floor.

"What is it?" Catherine asked him.

Nick shows Catherine the book cover, "Title says 'How to cope with Sexual Assault'."

"Well, now we know how she's taking it."

"What the hell did this girl go through?" Warrick said.

"Ever since that phone call, she's been depressed. I wonder if Alex knows about any of this." Catherine said.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that Grissom and Elizabeth already talked some." Warrick said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Grissom. You guys, I guess, go do something." Catherine said.

"Right on it." Nick said. Catherine goes to see Grissom in his office.

"Hey." Catherine said as she went into Grissom's office.

"Hi." Grissom said.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Catherine asked as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Its Sara's niece."

"Is it Alex or Liz?"

"Its Liz, she's not taking this whole thing good. We found her asleep in the break room, and she started having a nightmare. Next thing you know, she falls off the couch. Oh, and before she fell asleep again, she said you were very nice. Then, she fell asleep again."

"She wanted to know how to get to the library. I had some time so I took her over there."

"Nick found her library book."

"What was she reading?" Grissom asked concerned.

"She was reading, 'How to cope with Sexual Assault'. And someone with the name Brandon is the main problem."

"She did seem really down today after the phone call."

"You guys actually talked?"

"Yeah. She kept saying she was fine though. But I could see something was bothering her."

"Well, it seems to me, she is warming up to you. Maybe you guys can talk more."

"Yeah."

Catherines beeper goes off, "Well, that's Warrick. I better go."

"Bye Cath."

Catherine leaves and meets Warrick in the DNA lab.

"Well, we haven't found out that much. He knocked her out, raped her, then killed her." Warrick told her as she came in.

"The guy must've used a condom." Greg said.

Elizabeth comes in a few minutes later.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where my aunt is?" Liz asked them.

"Um, she might be in Ballistics with Nick." Warrick told her.

"Thanks."

"Hey Elizabeth, this is our Greg Sanders, our lab tech." Catherine said before Liz had a chance to go find her aunt.

Elizabeths shakes hands with Greg. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sanders. My Name is Elizabeth."

"Just call me Greg. And, nice to meet you."

"Well, I got to go see Sara. Bye guys."

"Bye." They all said as Liz left.

"Wait a minute. She was looking for her aunt. Sara is her aunt?" Greg asked them.

"Yeah, she's also got a twin sister to she's here also probly in the break room. Just so you know their identical twins." Catherine told him.

"She's nice. I like her. She has a twin? Man what are they doing here?"

"She's way too young for you Greggo. And your gonna have to ask Sara why their here." Warrick said.

Ballistics...

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but do you know where I can find Sara Sidle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, Sara and Nick went up to autopsy not too long ago." The labtech told her.

"Do you know what floor that is?"

"Yeah. 2nd floor, and 3rd room on the right."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Elizabeth makes her way to autopsy, then she stands to where Nick and Sara can't see her.

"I did a kit. It's positive. She was raped, then killed." Doc Robbins told Nick and Sara.

"Yeah." Doc Robbins answered.

"Ok, I'll have Greg run it." Sara said as she left the morgue.

"Hey Doc, if you have some time later, may I talk to you?" Nick asked Doc Robbins.

"Sure. Anytime."

On Nicks way out he spots Liz hiding and walks over to her.

"Hey." Nick said.

"Hi. Did you find a break in your case yet?"

"Not really. You hungry? I brought some food."

"No thanks. I don't have much of an appetite."

"Well, the offer still stands." Nick told Elizabeth.

"Thanks." Liz said with a sigh.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Anyways, your boss is pretty nice. He's also easy going."

"Yeah, I know. But, I'm used to things like this at home. Its not really different here."

"Just no matter what, be careful out there. Don't let your guard down at anytime."

"I know that for sure. Well, I'm going to go back to reading, and let you get back to work."

"Ok. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Elizabeth said then walks back to the break room to read her book. Nick spots Sara in the hallway. "Hey Sar."

"Hey." Sara said.

"I heard Elizabeth was looking for you."

"Oh."

"I offered her something to eat, but she declined."

"She has a good apatite before we left."

"Well, maybe she's just overwhelmed with what happened earlier. It's evident when we saw her library book."

"Library book?"

"Uh, yeah. Grissom took her to the library. And she fell asleep on the break room couch, and well, had one of her nightmares. She had been reading a book called, 'How to cope with Sexual Assault and Rape'."

"Damn. I wish she'd talk to someone."

"She's just scared. She's still young."

"Yeah, like she said he violated her. Nick, she's just starting out in High School."

"I know. Catherine said she's actually warming up to Grissom."

"Wow. Well, I kind of figured she would. Well, I'm going to go check on her."

"Ok."

In The Break Room…

Elizabeth is sleeping on the couch, and Sara comes in to see her asleep, Sara smiles and goes to see Greg.

"Hey Sara. I met your nieces. Their cool. How old are they?" Greg asked.

"14. She'll be 15 next week, and so will Alex." Sara told Greg.

"Cool. Anyways, AFIS, didn't come up with anything, sorry."

"Ok. Thanks Greg." Sara said as she left.

Meanwhile, Grissom goes to the break room for coffee, and sees Elizabeth asleep. Elizabeth

suddenly falls off the couch.

"Damn it!" Elizabeth said as she got up, she saw Grissom, "Um, I didn't hear you come in. Sorry about that."

"Interesting choice of words don't you think?" Grissom asked her.

"Uh, I just uh, picked up the habit." Liz told Grissom.

"Well, lets skip that discussion. Now, are you ok? You hit the floor pretty hard."

"Yeah. That's nothing. When I was little, I fell off the shed roof when I was helping my dad put the shingles on."

"Did you break anything?" Grissom asked with a surprise look on his face.

"Luckily, no. I ended up getting a scuffed knee, and I kept picking the scabs, and got a scar."

"Well, I would say that's pretty lucky."

"Well, I did sprang each ankle at least twice in 6th grade. All I've got is 2 weird looking feet, and weak ankles. I cant even wear high heals now."

"I'd say." Grissom said as his beep goes off. "Well, I have to go."

"Hey the case needs to be solved. Why not be solved by you?" Elizabeth asked as she smiled at him.

"Bye." Smiled Grissom as he left. Grissom leaves and Elizabeth goes to leave a message for Sara.

"May I help you miss?" Judy asked at the desk.

"Yes, can you leave a message for Sara Sidle, that her niece Elizabeth went home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Elizabeth leaves, Meanwhile, Grissom meets up with Sara and Nick.

"You paged?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. We have insects." Nick said.

"I can help with that." Grissom said then looked at Sara, "Oh, by the way, your niece Elizabeth fell off the couch."

"Well, she does move a lot in her sleep. Probably nightmares. I'm going to see if she's hungry." Sara said as she Goes to the break room to find Elizabeth not there, then she  
goes to see Greg.

"Greg have you seen Elizabeth?" Sara asked him.

"Thanks." Sara said as she walked out and see's Grissom and Nick. "Hey guys, have you seen Elizabeth?"

"No. Not since autopsy." Nick told her.

"She was in the break room when I left." Grissom said.

"She's not there, and Greg hasn't seen her." Sara said as she checks her cell. "She hasn't left any messages." Then she walked up to the front desk.

"Oh, Sara, your niece Elizabeth told me to tell you, that she was going home." Judy told her.

"Thanks Judy."

"You're welcome."

Sara catches up with Grissom and Nick, "You wouldn't believe this. She went home."

"What the hell? At this time at night?" Nick asked.

"I guess she told Judy to tell me she went home. I'm gonna call her." Sara said as she started to call her apartment

"What are you doing home? You went by yourself? At night? Do you even know how dangerous this city is, not only during the day, but at night? Well, we're gonna talk when I get home. Bye." Sara said as she hung up with Liz

"So she just up and left?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick, she did." Sara said with a sigh.

"Who left?" Catherine asked as she picks up on the conversation, with Alex trudging up behind her.

"Elizabeth, she went home by herself in the dark." Nick told her.

"What?! You're kidding! Why'd she leave?" Catherine asked with a shocked look on her face.

"She didn't want to be in the way of the cases." Sara said.

"She wasn't in the way. Man, if that boy hadn't called, she wouldn't feel this way." Catherine said.

"I don't even know what to say to make her give him up. She doesn't know we know." Said Sara.

"Grissom, she seems closer to you. What do you think?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"I wouldn't know what to say. I'm not a parent, or involved in kids on a regular basis. Catherine, you're the parent in this team." Grissom told her.

"Yeah. To an 11-year old. Not a 14 year old. Besides, I haven't got to talk to her that much."

"Alex do you know what's wrong with Liz?" Sara asked her niece.

"Ummm….no." Alex said to her aunt.

"Alex you can tell us you know?" Catherine told her.

"I know that, but I promised her I wouldn't tell." Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, you don't have to tell us but can you tell us who she went out with?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah, ummm…his name was Brandon. Your not going to tell her I told you are you?" Alex asked as she was her tears off her face.

"No sweetheart I won't tell her, I promise ok?" Sara told her as she was trying to calm Alex down.

"Well, how about later on, we have dinner before next shift begins to get to know Alex and Liz better." Nick suggested. "What do you think Alex?"

"Yea, that's a good idea." Alex said drying her face off with her sweatshirt.

"That sounds good to me. Grissom?" Catherine said.

"I'm there." Grissom said."

A few minutes later Warrick comes in. "Yo, where's Elizabeth?"

"She went home alone, without me knowing."

"At night?!" Warrick asked.

"Yeah. She felt like she was in the way of the cases." Catherine told Warrick.

"I feel bad. Man." Warrick said as he shook his head.

"We're all going out to eat before next shift." Catherine told him.

"Count me in. I think it'll make her more comfortable and get to know us more." Warrick said.

"I think it would too." Said Sara.

Coming down the hall Greg asks, "Hey guys, shift ended 15 minutes ago. Why you all still here?"

"We're thinking how to get Elizabeth more comfortable being here." Catherine said.

"Well, I wish you luck. I'm pooped. Sara, tell Elizabeth I said goodnight, goodnight Alex." Greg said.

"Goodnight Greg," Alex said while she was yawning.

"I will, goodnight Greg." Sara said as she watched Greg leave, "Well, does anyone know where a good place is?"

"Well, they have that new Chinese place. Does she like Chinese?" Nick asked.

"She LOVES it." Sara replied.

"Sounds like a spitting image I know of." Nick said as he flashes his Texan smile.

"5:30 sound good?" Grissom asked.

"Perfect." Sara said.

"Sounds good to me." Warrick said.

"Yup." Catherine said.

"Ok then. That's settled. Well, I'm tired and I can imagine how the rest of you feel. Get some rest, and I'll see you at 5:30pm tomorrow evening at the restaurant." Grissom said then he left.

"Yeah. I'm beat. And, I've got to get ready to talk to Elizabeth about leaving. Also I have to take this one here home." Sara said referring to Alex.

"Yeah." Said Warrick.

"Well, I'm out of here." Catherine said as she shut her locker then left.

"Night guys." Nick said.

"Night Nicky." Warrick said then left.

"Hey Sar?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?" Sara answered.

"Go a little lighter on her. She'll adapt sometime."

"I will. Night Nicky."

"Night Sar'"

Sara and leave. Nick stays in the locker room to think for a few moments. "Why?" Nick asked himself, into reference to Elizabeth, "She didn't deserve it!" He said as he Punches  
his locker, "Damn it." He said as he Shakes his head and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n: Well here's another awsome chapter...hehehe...lol...ne way well just wanted to say is that hope you guys like the story so far don't forget 2 leave reviews & also i wanted to say is that i should have the next chapter of Family Troubles up here shortly well more like hopefully by 2 nite if not then it def will b up 2 morrow...well ne way...hope you guys like this story soo far...reviews r greatly appreciated...

Sara and Gabriella

* * *

Sara's Apartment…

"We're home Liz." Sara said as she and Liz walked through the door.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth then go to bed." Alex said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay, sweetheart." Sara said then called for Liz again, "Liz, you in here?" She asked again, then walked to the girls bedroom to find her sleeping. "Love you." She said as she shut the door and said goodnight to Alex.

Next Day…

Elizabeth woke up grabbed her book and walked out to the living room while trying not to wake up her sister and her aunt. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and started reading. About a half hour later Sara wakes up and goes to the living room, and sits down besides Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up and set her book on the coffee table and turned to sit indian style. "Morning." Elizabeth said.

"Good morning to you too. Didn't fall off the bed?" Sara asked her.

"Ummm…no," Elizabeth said and after thinking she started talking again. "Aunt Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for leaving. I just felt like I was holding you guys from your jobs. Anyways, I just

needed time to think."

"I'll excuse it this time, but don't try anything like that again. You're right, it was wrong. Vegas is NOT safe even during the day, so it wouldn't be safe any other time. Don't do it again. Promise?"

"I guess. You want me to stay here tonight while you're at work?"

"Not after last night. But do have an appetite at 5:30 for Chinese."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Alex comes out of the bedroom and joins them in the living room on the chair. "Morning." Alex said.

"Morning, sweetheart, did you sleep ok?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Alex asked them.

"Nothing, really, just talking about last night and why its not good to go walking the streets after dark or during the day for that matter." Sara told Alex. "Any way, We still need to get your guys' softball physical done. Sometime this week."

"Really? That's awesome." Alex said getting excited. "I' gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, hun." Sara said as she turned her attention on Liz.

"Yea, well I'm not playing this year." Liz said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not playing this year."

"Why not? You love softball."

"It just takes up too much time."

"Elizabeth, don't drop out just because time is a factor. Besides, Grissom might be interested in seeing you play. As well as the others."

"Fine. I'll think about it." Elizabeth said with an aggravated sigh.

Later 5:30pm Chinese restaurant….

"Hey guys." Catherine said.

"Hey Cath," Said Sara.

"Hi Mrs. Willows." Both girls said as they took a seat.

"Well, actually its Ms., but call me

Catherine." Catherine said.

"Hey! What's up girls?" Nick asked them.

"Nothing much." Liz said.

"Ummm…..the ceiling?" Alex asked. Then everyone at the table laughed at Alex's joke.

"Haha funny Ms. Matthews." Nick said.

"I thought so, any way you girls look nice." Warrick said.

"Thanks." They both replied.

"Um, may I be excused?" Liz asked.

"Sure. Take your time." Catherine said.

"Thanks." Liz said as she got up to go the bathroom.

"I'll go with her make she's alright if its ok with you guys." Alex said after watching her sister walk to the bathroom.

"Yea, that's fine hun." Sara told her.

"So? Was she ok last night? Elizabeth that is." Catherine asked Sara.

"She was asleep when Alex and I got home. This morning she was on the couch reading. We talked about her leaving, and she understands that it was wrong." Sara told her.

"I'm sensing there's more." Catherine said.

"I told her they have softball physicals coming up, and Alex is looking forward to it but Liz, she told me she wasn't playing anymore."

"What? I thought she liked playing." Nick said.

"She does. She said it took up too much time though. That she wasn't really good at it anymore. That's her favorite sport too. She said it helps her kinda channel her stress." Sara told them.

"So, she's giving up her favorite sport just because it takes up time?" asked Catherine.

"I told her I would go to most of her games, but yea." Said Sara.

"If you get her to stay on, I'll come." Nick said. Then everybody else started to agree to go to her games if she stayed on.

"Maybe we CAN change her mind." Nick said.

"Yeah," Warrick said. Elizabeth and Alex comes back from the bathroom.

"You guys didn't have to wait on me." Said Elizabeth.

"Hey, now what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" nick asked.

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth said as she sat down beside her sister and Warrick.

"We heard you guys like softball." Said Catherine.

"Yeah I like it, but Alex likes it a lot. She's played longer, but yeah, I like softball." Elizabeth said.

"You playing on the school team?" Warrick asked.

"I plan on playing on the school team, 'cause I played practically all my life, and it helps take my mind off things like school and stuff, Liz you have to play you always play on my team all the time it would be different with out you playing." Alex said to her sister.

"I don't think I will. Besides, I'm not that really good anymore. Besides it takes up too much time." Elizabeth said while looking down at her plate.

"Liz that is a big lie and you know it. You are to a good softball player, you just don't give yourself enough credit." Alex said getting upset and on the verge of tears.

"Takes to much time up for what?" Nick asked.

"I don't know it just takes up to much time." Elizabeth said.

"It does not and you know that, I'm going to the bathroom." Alex said with tears running down her face as she got up to go into the bathroom.

"Lex…" Liz started.

"No, leave me alone Liz." Alex said then headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her, I'll be right back." Sara said as she got up to go check on Alex.

"Softball is something you enjoy right?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, but…" Liz started.

"But nothing, join have fun and find your inner self." Catherine told her.

"We'll even come to your practices and your games." nick said.

"But, what about work? I will not interrupt your guys' work." Liz said with seriousness in her voice.

"Hey, they'll be over by the time work starts. No sweat. You could then, come to work, and change and relax there." Warrick told her.

"I'll think about it." Liz said with a sigh. Then she starts fidgeting with her chopsticks, and tries to hold the food, but it keeps dropping it.

"Need some help?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Liz said with a sigh.

"Here. Let me help you." Nick said, as he helps her with the chopsticks.

"Thanks," Said Liz.

"It's cool." Nick said.

"So, anything new on the case?" Asked Liz.

"Not really," Warrick answered.

"You need some help?" Liz asked him.

"Nah," Warrick said. Then everyone is silent for a bit until Sara and Alex comes back to the table.

"Hey, guys did we miss any thing?" Sara asked as she sat back down at the table.

"No nothing really, but Liz decided she might still be joining softball this year." Nick said.

"Really? That's great." Sara said excitedly, happy that her niece decided that she might still be playing softball.

"Yeah, but I said I might be and that I'll think about it, Lex, I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to make you upset." Liz said as she apologized to her sister hoping she would forgive her.

"That's ok, I didn't mean to react the way I did. I was just mad because you wouldn't be playing this year and I was hoping you would, so I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was uncalled for." Alex said softly.

"So are you guys excited about going to high school this year?" Catherine asked changing the subject.

"I guess," Liz said dully.

"I know I am; I'm psyched about going into high school." Alex said all excitedly.

"What classes are you guys taking?" Warrick asked them.

"Spanish 1, Geometry, American History, chemistry, and then I have study hall." Liz said.

"Wow, that's really cool," Nick said.

"Spanish huh?" Warrick asked.

"Yea, I thought it'd be good to take a challenge. Well, I know some Spanish, but not enough to go onto Spanish II (2)." Liz said not wanting all the attention.

"Wow. Maybe you can teach me some." Warrick said.

"Ha! You probably know more than me." Liz said.

"I doubt that." Nick said chuckling, and giving Warrick a playful look then continued,

"What about you Alex what are you taking?"

"Ummm…I'm taking animal science, geometry, study hall, comp 1, and chemistry." Alex said.

"Wow, so I take it you like science then, right?" Catherine asked Alex.

"Yeah, I love science; it's like my best subject besides math." Alex said

"That's good, that you guys like school, do you know how many days till you starts school?" Catherine asked them.

"Ummm…about a week from now maybe," Liz said.

"You have guys have everything?" Catherine asked.

"Almost, Aunt Sara do you mind if we finish getting our school supplies tomorrow?" Liz asked hoping she wouldn't mind.

"I don't care, hey Cath, maybe you and Lindsay would like to come with us if you haven't already gotten school supplies for her yet." Sara suggested to Catherine.

"Yeah, that would be fine, I haven't had the time to take her school shopping yet, so why don't we just make it a girl's day tomorrow, go shopping get their school supplies and get some lunch or whatever." Catherine said.

"That's sounds really cool; can we do that Aunt Sara?" Alex asked getting all excited about it.

"I don't see why not." Sara said agreeing with Catherine that they should go ahead and have a girl's day out tomorrow.

A few minutes later Nick's beeper goes off, "Ummm…Brass needs me at a scene, Warrick?"

"I'm with ya bro." Warrick said.

"Can I come with? I promise I won't get in the way." Liz asked wanting to go to a crime scene.

"You should stay here; it's not safe out there." Nick told her.

"He's right; I know I wouldn't want you out there." Warrick said.

"Well we'll see you guys in a while, bye guys." Nick said as he and Warrick got up to leave.

"Ok, bye guys. Aunt Sara can I get a-to-go box, I'm kinda full." Liz asked.

"Yeah me too?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure, hold on." Sara told them. When the waitress came by Sara asked her if she could get to to-go-boxes so the girls can take their food home. Five minutes later the waitress came back with two boxes and handed them to the girls.

"Thanks." They both said then stuck their food in the boxes.

"So, I hear you guys are from California." Catherine said.

"Yeah, we're from San Francisco." Liz said.

"It's nice, it kinda gets boring, but I like going down to the beach and hangout there." Liz said looking down at the table.

"What about your friends?" Catherine asked.

"What friends? I don't have any, they all ditched me well besides Alex but still they all ditched me. I'm not even noticed there, all my teachers don't even see me either, I don't really like school. I just do my work and just wait it out." Liz said.

"Gee thanks Liz." Alex said jokingly knowing what her sister meant.

"Alex, I didn't mean it that way…" Liz started.

"Liz, don't worry I knew what you meant, its ok." Alex said.

"Doesn't anyone take the initiative to talk to you?" Grissom asked.

"Sure. Only when they want to call me 'Bitch' 'Whore' or 'Lesbian'. I try to ignore them, but my emotions catch up with me. I did tell this kid off though, got yelled at by the bus driver." Liz answered.

"What did you say?" Catherine asked her.

"I told the kid that I was 'Tired of his shit', pardon the language. And I told him, that he was an 'Fucking Jackass'" Liz said with a smirk then continued, "I seriously thought I was going to get written up by the bus driver."

"Did you?" Asked Catherine.

"No. Not only was I glad, I got what I wanted to say off my chest, makes me want to do it to all the mean people out there."

"Uh, guys. Shift begins in an half an hour. We should get going." Sara said looking at her watch.

"You're right." Grissom said getting up to leave.

"Hey girls, when's your guys' birthday?" Catherine asked.

"Next weekend, why?" Alex asked.

"Just wondering," Catherine said then they all headed out of the restaurant towards the lab.

At the lab…

"Sara, let me know how you and Nick are doing with the case. Catherine, keep me posted." Grissom said.

"Will do," Catherine said as she left the break room.

"We'll probly be in here doing something or whatever." Liz said as she went to go sit down on the couch with Alex sitting down next to her.

"Okay, well try not to get into trouble." Sara said before she and Grissom left the break room.

"We'll try not to Aunt Sara." Alex said then she laid down on one side of the couch.

"Hey, Liz I have a question for you." Alex said drawing Liz's attention towards her. After everybody left the break room.

"Yeah, Alex?" Liz asked.

"Well…I was thinking, it's been bugging me for awhile and I was wondering if you were going to tell Aunt Sara or someone about what Brandon did to you. Because I can't take it any more sometime I hear you in your sleep from a nightmare about what happened to you. I'm worried about you Liz, I don't think I can keep the secret any longer. If you don't tell anyone soon then I'll have to tell them 'cause I don't think I can keep the secret any longer." Alex told Liz.

"Alex I told you I don't want any body to know about what happened…but I will tell them just not know, I'm not ready to tell them yet." Liz told her hoping she would understand. She knew her sister couldn't keep it any longer but was hoping she would so she could build enough courage to tell them especially telling their Aunt about what happened.

"Yeah, but Liz…" Alex started.

"Alex, please, understand what I'm trying to say please?" Liz asked as she interrupted her sister.

"Yeah, okay fine…but if something happens again tonight like if you have another bad dream or if Brandon calls her I'm telling some one at least Aunt Sara…I can't keep this secret any more." Alex said as she started crying hoping her sister would agree with her.

"Okay, fine, if that happens again you can…I'm sorry Alex for making you keep this a secret…I know you want to tell some one….really I do…so do I, I want to tell some one really bad but I'm afraid something will happen if I told someone about Brandon." Liz said as she started crying.

"But they could protect you Liz, you know they can so what are you afraid of? We have Aunt Sara, Warrick, nick, Catherine and Grissom." Alex said naming people of who would be there for her.

"Yeah, I know…hey listen Alex, I'm going to go walk around, do you want to come with?" Liz asked hoping she would say no, but she thought she would ask her just so she didn't feel left out or whatever.

"Ummm…no thanks, I think I'll stay here, I'm kinda tired and I want to get some rest, plus we might be going shopping tomorrow to finish getting our school supplies." Alex said as she was getting ready to lay down on the couch in the break room.

"Okay, I thought I should ask before I left…well I'll see you later if you see Aunt Sara or someone just tell them I'm just walking around the lab."

"Yea, okay, see ya later, Liz." Alex said before she drifted off to sleep.

"See ya, Alex." Liz said as she walked out of the break room.

A few minutes later Liz finds herself going towards the morgue and walks in. When she walks in there she sees a body on the table which looks like a someone had beat this girl up really bad.

"Uh, may I help you?" Doc Robbins asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see anyone in here, my name is Elizabeth Matthews, I go by Liz unless if I get in trouble, but other wise I go by Liz." Liz told Doc Robbins.

"So what's a kid like you doing in here?"

"My aunt works here, and uh I just found myself in here. I thought I could get some answers I guess."

"Who's your Aunt?"

"Sara Sidle, you must know her?"

"Ahhh, Sara, she's wonderful. You look just like her."

"Thanks, she is very pretty thought."

"So are you, you said you were hoping to look for some answers. I may be able to help you."

"Okay, how did this woman die?" Liz asked as she pointed to the woman with bruises on her.

"Well, based on my report she died of abuse, why are you asking?"

"Was by her husband?"

"Looks that way, long-term abuse I guess, why?"

"My mom is dead, she um, died in a car accident, though it was for the best."

"I am sorry, why was it for the best?"

"Thank you. It was the best way because my step dad is an abuser. He always hurt mom and me. She died 2 weeks ago. Then my sisters' and mine's dad ditched us. Shipped us on a plane, to live with Sara. I have only know my dad about a year. Our parents decision to keep us apart. For the best. The best my ass."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14, will be 15 my birthday is in a week, no big deal."

"You know, this isn't a place to be in when your this young. Would you like to talk later? I have another body coming in for autopsy in 6 minutes."

"That's ok, I'm gonna go explore, nice to meet you Dr. Robbins."

"nice meeting you to Liz."

Elizabeth leaves but comes back in a few seconds later, "Oh, Dr. Robbins? Thanks. For your help." Then she walked back out of the morgue and walked down to see Greg.

Meanwhile in the break room…

"Hey, Alex," Sara said as she and Grissom came into the break room to get some of Greg's famous coffee.

"Hey, Aunt Sara, hey Grissom." Alex said as she was stretching.

"Where's your sister at? She didn't go home by her self again did she?" Sara asked getting angry again if she walked home again.

"She didn't go home, as far as I know of. She told me she was going to go explore the lab or whatever." Alex said sitting at the table in one of the chairs across from Sara and Grissom.

"Okay, as long as she didn't go home, so did you have a nice nap?" Sara asked, relieved that Liz didn't walk home again by her self.

"Yeah, I did, is there any thing I could eat around here, I'm kinda hungry." Alex asked as her stomach growled.

"Well you have your left over's from dinner. It might be in the fridge." Sara suggested.

"Oh, yea I forgot," Alex said as she got up to see if her left over's were in the fridge. When she saw what she was looking for she stuck her food in the microwave and started it to heat the food. A few minutes later her food was ready.

"Well hun, we have to get back to work. We'll catch-ya later ok kiddo?" Sara said as she and Grissom headed towards the door of the break room.

"Yeah, ok see you later Aunt Sara and Grissom." Alex said as she sat down to eat her food.

Meanwhile in the DNA lab….

"Hi ya." Greg said as Liz came into the lab.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?" Liz asked nervously.

"no not at all, come for some information, or to know about my intellectual abilities?"

Elizabeth laughs then says, "Well what can you do in the lab? What tests can you run?"

"Heck, I can run all tests just about on anything. Why?"

"Even 'stuff' left by guys?"

" Uh, sure may I ask why?"

"I'm just wondering, would you do something for me under the table? Like a secret mission but by me?"

"Sure I guess."

"Goody then! I need to analyze some evidence for me. Secretly. I mean it. Its top secret. And you can crack the case. All by yourself."

"Ok, now do you have a person I can run it against?"

"Sure his dad should be in the system."

"Okay," Greg said confused.

"And when you get the results give them directly to me and not to my sister ok?"

"Uh, okay, do you have evidence right now with you?"

"no, but when do you normally come into the lab?"

"A little bit before everyone on graveyard shift."

"Okay, do you think you can pick me up when you come?"

"If you tell me what this is about. Are you in trouble?"

"No. I uh, I need help. It may turn into a case. I couldn't get the police to help me back home, so I need you. Will you help me?" Liz asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, you have my word."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

What they don't know is that Grissom is listening in on their conversation.

"Hey Elizabeth?" Greg asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure. Just take me to someplace where a 15 year-old is allowed, and you got a done deal."

"Awesome. I'll check in on it later."

"Ok! See ya! Oh, and Greg? Don't say ANYTHING to anybody about this. It's a secret. Please?"

"Ok."

"Thanks." Liz said as she leaves. When she leaves she sees Nick in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your scene?"

"Ok I guess."

"Not really."

"Need help?"

"Naw."

"Ok. Well, see ya."

"Bye."

Elizabeth goes past Grissom's office, but then goes back because she sees his bugs and butterflies, though Grissom isn't there. Elizabeth opens the tarantula's case, and starts to pet it, "Hey buddy. Or are you a girl? Well, I have to assume you're a boy then. Of course though, to assume makes an ass out of u and me. But hey, we'll let it go this time, right? Just don't tell Grissom." What she doesn't know is that Grissom followed her to his office and he starts to smile and thinks about how smart she is. "You happen to be an east coast Siberian tarantula. You are very closely related to the north coast Asian tarantula."

"You must know a lot about the species of spiders" Grissom said as he walked into the office.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not my place to come in and mess with people's things. Forgive me." Liz said as she put the spider back in the cage.

"No harm in it, so what else do you know?"

"Well, I know some things about butterflies, and that what we call 'lady bugs', are Asian beetles, who use they're orange colors to scare off other insect predators."

"Correct. How did you learn about all these, especially at your age?"

"Well, that is where us people, teach ourselves, instead of people teaching you. It's like making a decision. Only you can make it. You may ask for advice, but only you can decide for yourself. Its all up to you."

"Wow. You sound older than you are. So you taught yourself?"

"Yeah, I've also studied William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, and Sherlock Holmes, The great classics."

"I'm a great fan of them myself."

"Yeah, Aunt Sara gave us the profiles of everyone. So, you're an entomologist?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Entomology is pretty interesting. I know that you can use bugs and larvae to establish a time of death. Like the pupa of a blowfly, flies, other insects. Pigs are also the closest thing you can get for a human."

"True. Are you sure nobody taught you all this?"

"Positive, I read a lot. I'm reading Ernest Hemingway right now."

"Which book?"

"The old man and the Sea, I just finished The Sun also Rises."

"I've read both of them."

"Cool."

Grissom's phone starts to ring, "Grissom, yeah Ok." hangs up, and goes to turn around, only to find Elizabeth gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Past Troubles chp 4

Sara's A/N: hey peeps its me Sara here obviously...lol..ne way i wrote this chp up for my sister cuz she's not feelin 2 good and she also wanted me 2 tell you that she doesnt no when she's gonna post battered bruised beaten alive up yet...b/c she's like not feelin 2 good...ne way hope you like this chp & sry it took so long 4 us 2 post this and hope you like the story reviews r greatly appreciated...

3 ya'll Sara

* * *

When Liz got back to the break room, her sister saw her come in and asked her a question. 

"Hey Liz, how was the walk around the lab?" Alex asked her sister. 

"It was ok, I'm just gonna go lay down on the couch maybe catch some sleep or whatever I'm kinda tired." Liz said as she walked over to the couch and layed down slowly drifting off to sleep. 

"Alright, I'll just be here till you wake up I guess." Alex said as she watched her sister drift off to sleep. 

**A half hour later…**

Liz started to stir and say things in her sleep. Alex looked over and saw her sister try to fight some one off of her. She walked over there and tried to wake her sister up. 

"Liz, Liz wake up, it's just a bad dream, come on Liz wake up." Alex said as she started to shake her sister so she can get her to wake up. 

Alex tried a few more times until her sister finally woke up. "Liz you have to go tell some one at least Aunt Sara." 

"No Alex, I'm not telling any one, and you aren't either." Liz said as she stood up and got something to drink. 

"Liz you said you would tell some one if it happened again. And I'm going to tell Aunt Sara or someone because you promised Liz, you promised me that if you were having another night mare or if Brandon called you again, then I would tell Aunt Sara or somebody." Alex told her as she walked around the break room. 

"I don't care if we promised Alex, I'm breaking that promise, I don't care what you say I'm not any one not even Aunt Sara, so just drop it ok?" Liz said as she dumped the rest of her water down the sink after taking a few sips. 

"Liz, I'm going to tell some one, as soon as Aunt Sara comes in here I'm going to tell her whether you want me to or not, I can't take it any more Liz, I just can't I'm tired of seeing you suffer because of this, what if he goes and rapes some one else and then go and do it again to another girl Liz? Do you want that to happen? 'Cause if I were you I would have told some one right after it happened." Alex told her sister with tears running down her face. 

"Alex if you tell some one I am never going to forgive you, you got that? I will hate you for the rest of your life if you go and tell someone." Liz told her sister harshly. 

"Well you know what? I don't give a crap ok? I don't give a crap if you'll hate me for the rest of your life, I just want to help out my sister here do you understand that? I'm tired of you suffering Liz, I am SO sick of you suffering because of what Brandon did to you. If I could I would have gone and killed him my self, but I didn't because I'd figured you would have gone to the police but you didn't. So now I'm going to go tell Aunt Sara because we made a promise that if it happened again then we would tell someone and I'm not going to go and break that promise Liz. I love you, you're my sister, and I don't like to see you suffer. I'm sick of just sitting back and letting this practically control you. That's what its doing to you Liz it's controlling you if not now but it will in the future. You won't be able to trust any guy that you date because you'll be to afraid that what Brandon did to you, that they'll go and do the same, I can't sit back and watch you suffer because of this. I want you to be able to trust guys Liz, because if you don't then your going to have a really hard time trusting them and hoping that they won't rape you like Brandon did. I'm just trying to watch out for my sister so excuse me if I want to go tell someone so you can put this behind you and so that he won't and go rape other girls that he dates because if they do what your doing right now Liz, then you won't have the justice you need, and you can hate me all you want Liz I don't care you're my sister and I care about you. If I were I would have told some one a lot sooner, but you didn't and I'm tired of this. I can't keep this secret any more, and the longer you don't tell some one then the longer it will eat you alive, and not trust any guys, and I want you to trust them because I know for a fact there are nicer guys out there Liz, you just have to wait and find the right person." Alex told her as she took a deep breath and got ready to leave the break room. 

Before Alex left the break room Liz called after her. 

"Alex, I swear if you step out of this room to go find Aunt Sara so you can tell her about what happened to me, then I will hate you for the rest of our lives." Liz told her angry that her sister was going to go tell someone. 

"I don't care Liz, you can hate me all you want but I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you suffering, and I wish you could see that, because it's ruining your life, and I can't not just sit back and watch it destroy you. So for all I care you can hate me as much as you want I don't care it doesn't bother me as much as it bother's me to see you suffer." Alex said then she walked out of the break room to go find their aunt, and the last thing she heard was her sister yelling 'I hate you!' 

Alex started walking around the lab until she ran into Catherine, and asked her if she's seen her aunt. "Ms…I mean Catherine, ummm…have you seen my aunt any where?" 

"Hey Alex, ummm…yea I seen her over in one of the DNA labs." Catherine said as she pointed in the direction of the DNA lab. 

"Okay, thanks," Alex said as she went into the direction Catherine pointed. 

Alex walked on down the corridor of the lab, then she spotted her aunt and went and knocked on the side of the door before stepping in. 

"Hey Alex, do you need something?" Sara asked her niece. 

"Yea, I need to talk to you, its kinda important." Alex told her aunt. 

"Okay, just give me a minute and I'll be with, ok?" Sara told her. 

"Yea, ok, I'll just be out here waiting." 

A few minutes later Sara came out of the DNA lab and saw her niece sitting outside the doorway on the floor. 

"Hey, what is it that you need to talk to me about that is important?" Sara asked her niece as she took her hand and helped Alex off the floor. 

"It's about Liz, I wish she would have told someone a lot sooner, better yet I wished she would tell you instead me telling you but being the stubborn brat she is wont talk about anything." Alex said mumbling. 

"Whoa Alex, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Liz?" Sara asked her as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

"She's well, ok I better start from the beginning she's going to hate me, no better yet she already hates me, but any way, a lil' over a year ago, she went out with this guy named Brandon, and they went to the movies, then I guess he took her by his place and what not, and I guess he took her to his room, and started to r-r-rape her." Alex said struggling with the word, then continued, "She didn't want any one to know, she kept telling me that she would tell someone but she never did 'because she kept saying that she wasn't ready to tell any one. But I finally had enough of it; I can't keep the secret any more I got tired of her suffering because of what he did, I-I'm just tired of it. So now she hates me I told her she can hate me all she wants because I just had to tell you, I couldn't stand it any longer, so now she hates me and I told her I didn't care if she hated me but to tell you the truth I actually do care that she said that. I wish she didn't hate me for it, I wish she could just see that I want to help her but she doesn't and she hates me now and I just wish she wouldn't hate me because of this. She now's that I couldn't keep the secret any longer and we made a promise that if she had another night mare or if Brandon called again then I would tell someone or whatever, and now she said she didn't want me to because she doesn't want any one to know any one to know. I- I just couldn't take it any longer, I hate seeing her suffer because of what he did." Alex said as she broke down crying. 

"Hey, everything will be ok, alright. I'm sure your sister doesn't hate you, how 'bout I go talk to her ok?" Sara told her niece as she pulled her into a hug and tried to calm the girl down. 

"Yea, but she does to hate me she yelled it when I left the break room. It's an 'I don't really hate you' yell it was an 'I really hate you and never talk to me yell'." Alex said sniffing. 

"Well I'll go talk to her ok? Do you know if she's in the break room?" Sara asked her niece. 

"Last I checked she was but I don't know." Alex said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. 

"Okay well I'll go talk to her and why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up using cold water ok?" Sara told her soothingly. 

"Yea ok," Alex said as she walked towards the bathroom. 

After watching Alex head over to the bathroom, Sara walked towards the break room to go talk with Liz. When Sara reached the break room she saw Liz sitting on the couch looking defeated. She walked in and went over and sat by Liz. 

"Hey," Sara said to her niece as she sat down beside her. 

"Hey, I take it Alex told you right?" Liz said while she looked down at the floor interested in the tiles. 

"Yea, she told me some of it, and she thinks you hate her now for telling me." Sara told her. 

"Yea, well I am, she shouldn't have gone and told you, I would have told you just not now, I wasn't planning on telling you especially here, you have work to do and I can't stop you from doing your work." Liz said still looking down at the tiles. 

"Well it's a good thing she told me, 'cause I kinda had my suspicions any way. So do you want to tell me what happened?" 

"Might as well I mean I don't really get a choice do I?" 

"No, not really." 

"Okay, I'll tell you, ummm it was about a month after our twelfth birthday, I was going out with Brandon, that was they guy who called me yesterday, and well we went to the movies, and then afterwards we went back to his place, but for some reason I should have listened to Alex that night, I should have trusted her but I didn't and I went out any way, and I don't know I just wished I stayed home that night, that was also the night that mom and Chris was fighting and so I guess that's part of the reason why I went out that night. But any way, after the movies I went back to Brandon 's house because he said we could hang out there or whatever. Later on that night we were in his room, he said he wanted to show me something that was really cool, but he didn't really want to show me, he just wanted me to come into his room with him, and I didn't know he was going to do what he did, because when I was with him before he was really nice and sweet, but I was wrong totally wrong. That was the night that he ummm…that he raped me and I wish I listened to Alex that night, I should have stayed home, and that wouldn't have happened." Liz said as she started to cry. 

"Liz you know you could have came to me, or you could have called me, and I would have been on the next flight out there, you know that don't you?" Sara told her as she was comforting her niece. 

"I know that, but I don't know, I just don't really know any more, I just wish I could go back in time and just make it go away like it didn't even happen, that's what I've practically been doing any way. But the night mare's don't really help any, maybe I should go apologize to Alex, but I really don't want to because she told which part of me is glad she is but the other part is mad at her like I don't know I guess I'm afraid of what will happen, once he find's out I told." 

"Well that would be a good thing if you did go and apologize to your sister, and we'll figure something out, I mean it was a long time ago that it happened and we really don't have the evidence to support your statement." 

"Actually I do, I have the rape kit and everything back at home, it's underneath my bed, I brought it along with me just incase, and I guess I'm glad I brought it with me instead of leaving it behind. One of my friends gave me the rape kit because her mom works at the hospital so she was able to give me one." 

"Okay, then tomorrow night when we come back in we'll bring the kit and have it analyzed ok?" 

"Yea, ok, if it's ok with you, I think I'll go find my sister to apologize to her." Liz said as she stood up. 

"Yea, that's fine, she might still be in the bathroom, that's where she was headed last." Sara told her niece. 

"Okay, thanks." Liz said as she walked out of the break room to go find her sister to apologize. 

As Liz was walking towards the bathroom, she found her sister coming out of the bathroom, and she walked up towards her sister. 

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you?" Liz asked her sister hoping she would let her apologize for what she said earlier. 

"Yea, I guess, I mean why not, oh I know, just so you can tell me how much you hate me for telling Aunt Sara right?" Alex asked her sister as she stood in front of her sister. 

"Actually I just want to apologize, I shouldn't have said that to you, and I love you too, you're my sister, and I shouldn't hate you for being worried about me, can you forgive me?" Liz asked her sister hoping she would forgive her for telling her that she hated her. 

"Yea I forgive you. You know that hurt my feelings even though I said I didn't care if you hated me forever, but in truth I did care, and it hurt that my own sister hated me for telling someone or just for being worried about her." Alex said to her sister. 

"I know, and I'm sorry, I was just mad, I wasn't exactly ready to tell someone yet, but I realized that it would have been a lot harder to tell someone later on and I'm glad you told Aunt Sara, really I am, and I don't hate you Lex, really I don't I was just mad." 

"I know, and it's ok, so are we good, I mean really good, as in you don't hate me anymore?" 

"Yea, we're good, and I don't hate you any more, I love ya Lex, and I'm glad you're my sister, I don't know what I would have done with out you." 

"Love you to Liz, and I'm also glad you're my sister too, and I don't know what I would have done with out you either." Alex told her sister as she gave her a hug. 

"I think we should go back to the break room, and see if it's almost time to go home." Liz said after she hugged her sister back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Past Troubles chp 5

Both girls walked back to the break room and asked their aunt if it was time to go home yet. Sara told them they'll be leaving soon, but she had to go tell Grissom that they were leaving a bit early. A few minutes later Sara came back to the break room and told the girls that it was time to go home.

At the Apartment… 

"Alex, Liz, we're here." Sara told her nieces as she pulled into the parking spot.

Alex woke up and stretched before turning to her sister. "Hey Liz wake up." Alex said as she shook her sister a bit.

"Huh? Oh ummm…sorry didn't mean to fall asleep." Liz said as she followed her sister out of the car.

"Its fine, you were tired so don't worry about it." Sara told her niece as they walked to the apartment.

Inside… 

"You girls should get some rest before we go shopping for the rest of your school supplies." Sara suggested to the tired girls.

"Yea, I'm like beat, so maybe it won't be a bad idea." Liz said to no one in particular

"I'm with Liz, night Aunt Sara," Alex said to her aunt after giving her aunt a hug, then headed towards the bedroom.

"Night Aunt Sara," Liz said and she also gave her aunt a hug.

"Night Liz," Sara said to her niece as she also hugged Liz back.

Both girls got ready for bed and said night to each other then went to bed.

"You guys can go ahead inside and start to look around while I'll part the van okay?" Sara mentioned

"Kay" Alex answered while they jumped out of the van and head to the doors.

The girls head in the door and start to walk around. They went straight into target to start off with. By the time the others catch up with them their already half way down getting some of their surprise.

"Haven't you girls been busy" Catherine says while looking at the girl's cart.

"Well we thought we should go ahead and start so we wouldn't waste time you know?" Alex quickly blurted back.

"Well, were just playing with you girls, why are you guys so up tight about everything."

"Well don't you think its kinda embarrassing going to the mall and being seen with adults, you know"

"I think we're pretty cool, if I say so myself" Catherine poses, asking like she's so cool

"MOM!" Lindsey wined

"Come on girls lets just get to shopping, this is what you call a bonding time" Sara pulls the girls closer like giving them a group hug.

"Let's just get this over with" the girls pout

They finish getting the rest of their supplies and Cat and Sara decide to run the bags out to the car while the girls head on to a different store to shop for clothes

A couple hours later Catherine dropped Sara Alex and Liz off at the apartment and told Sara that she'll see her later. All three girls exchanged contact information so that they could keep in contact whenever they don't see each other.

In the apartment… 

All three of them made it into the apartment and Sara told the girls to put their stuff up while she got ready.

"Alright, girls, I want you to go put your stuff in your room, while I go get ready for work. Liz don't forget to bring your kit to work tonight so Greg can take a look at it." Sara told her niece.

"Okay Aunt Sara," Liz said as both girls were taking their things to their room.

Half hour later… 

"Hey girls you ready?" Sara asked her nieces.

"Yea I'm ready," Alex said as she got her shoes on.

"Liz what about you hun," Sara asked Liz.

"I'm almost ready I have to grab the kit." Liz told her aunt as she came running out to the living room and sat down to put her shoes on.

"Okay we got everything?" Sara asked no one in particular.

"Yea I think so." Alex answered her aunt knowing that she was talking to her self.

"Okay then lets go." Sara said as she followed her nieces out the door.

At the lab… 

"Okay Liz I want you to take that straight to Greg alright?" Sara told her pointing to the kit.

"Yea, I will." Liz said as she went down the corridor to find Greg and thinking if she wanted him to process it or not.

As Liz was walking down the corridor she finally saw Greg and walked up to him.

"Hey Greg," Liz said nervously, not knowing why she was nervous.

"Hey, I see you brought the kit." Greg said pointing to the kit in Liz's hands.

"Yea, ummm…I did, but I don't know if I want it to be processed…actually I don't really want it to be processed…sorry, I just don't really want it to be." Liz said as she looked down at the floor now interested in the tiles.

"Yea, that's ok, maybe later when you feel up to it." Greg suggested.

"Ummm…could u do me a favor?" Liz asked Greg.

"Yea what's that?" Greg asked her.

"Well can you ummm…kinda not tell my sister or any body about this? Please?" Liz asked hoping he wouldn't tell her sister.

"Yea I guess, I'll try to," Greg told her.

"Thanks, ummm…could I just leave this with you just incase if I change my mind?" Liz asked him.

"Yea that's fine, I'll just stick it under the table till you're ready for me to start processing it." Greg replied.

"Okay, thanks I'll let you get back to work if my aunt comes by just tell her I'm in the break room with my sister." Liz said before she left.

"Okay will do." Greg said as he watched her head towards the break room.

Break room…

When Liz walked in Alex told Liz that she was going to the bathroom.

"Hey Liz I'll be right I'm gonna head to the bathrooms I'll be back." Alex told her.

"Ummm….okay, I'm just gonna be right here." Liz said as she sat down on the couch and turned the TV after her sister left the break room.

As Alex was coming out of the restroom she decided to go see if her sister really gave Greg her kit so he can process it knowing that she didn't want it processed in the first place.

Alex walked down the corridor and saw Greg and walked up to him to ask him a question, "Hey Greg can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure what's up?" Greg asked her.

"Well I was wondering if my sister told you to process her kit that she was suppose 2 bring to you." Alex asked him as she was shifting her feet.

"She told me…that I couldn't tell ya that," Greg told her not wanting to break Liz's promise.

"Please tell me…and if you don't I could always go get my aunt and have her make you tell me or her for that matter if my sister gave you her kit and is having you process it." Alex told him knowing that if she got her aunt then she would have Greg tell her if Liz had him process the kit or not.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you…she brought the kit to me but told me not to process it till she's ready for me to process it." Greg told her not wanting her to get her aunt and make her upset.

"Okay…ummm…thanks I'll let you get back to work I have to go talk to someone so…ummm…I'll see ya later." Alex said as she ran down the corridor to the break room to go talk to her sister.

"HEY LIZ! Why didn't you let him process it? Why didn't you?" Alex practically yelled at her sister as she came into the break room causing her sister to jump.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Liz asked her.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." Alex told her as she approached her sister.

"No I don't I have no clue what your talking about, if you told me then maybe I'd know exactly what your talking about but no I don't know what your talking about." Liz yelled at her sister. 

"Yes you do! You told Greg that you didn't want it to be processed! Why would you not want it processed? They could catch him Liz…for crying out loud do you know that? They could put him away for what he did to you!" Alex yelled back at her.

"Yea well what if I didn't want it processed huhh? Have you thought about that? What if I just want to forget the whole thing and not have it processed….I don't care an**y **more Alex I don't and I don't care what you say…it's not going to happen!" Liz told her getting frustrated with her sister.

"Yea well I do, and I'm going to go tell Aunt Sara she at least has the right to know that YOU didn't have Greg process the kit!" Alex said as she went to go leave but Liz stopped her.

"She does not have to know Alex, and YOU ARE NOT GOING to tell her!" Liz said as she came closer to her sister.

"Well you know what TOO BAD!" Alex said as she went to go open the door.

Before Alex could leave the break room Liz went and punched her sister in the face. Alex looked up at her sister from the floor and looked at her in disgust and went to stand up but regretting it as she did so.

"I can't believe you did that ELIZABETH, you had NO right to do that!" Alex said as she walked out of the break room to the bathroom to check her face out.

"YEA WELL MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT…IF YOU WOULD HAVE MINDED YOUR OWN FREAKIN BUSINESS!" Liz yelled after her sister then went outside the lab to get some fresh air.

While all that was going on Nick and Warrick were listening to all the commotion between the two sister's. Nick turned towards Warrick and told him that he'll go check on Liz if he went and got Catherine or Sara to check on Alex to make sure she's all right.

"Hey why don't you go see if Catherine or Sara's still here and have them check on Alex while I go check on Liz." Nick suggested to Warrick.

"Yea ok good luck with Liz you might need it." Warrick said before he walked off.

"Yea, I might need it." Nick said to no one in particular as he walked outside to find Liz sitting on the side walk.

Outside…

"Hey you ok?" Nick asked Liz as he sat down next to her.

"Ummm…yea but I really don't feel like talking right now." Liz said as she traced the cement with her finger.

"Well…it might help take things off your mind if you talk about it." Nick told her.

"I know but I don't know, my sister doesn't know how to keep out of my business. She thinks she can come into my business all the time and I'm sick of it. She won't leave me alone. All she does is nag about stuff especially if I end up having a night mare or something she'll be all over me, and sometimes its just feels like I'm suffocating because she's always like that." Liz told him feeling like she was defeated…and just to exhausted.

"Well she just cares about you that's all, and she probly cant even help but worry about you. She loves you Liz, and she's just trying to look out for you." Nick told her.

"Yea I know she means well and everything…but she doesn't have to be constantly down my throat." Liz told him.

"Well maybe you guys should talk things out, put boundaries down for you guys like I don't know figure something out where you guys aren't constantly fighting about things." Nick suggested for her.

"Yea, I guess your right, but I don't know, I guess I'll talk to her about it…but I'm not promising anything." Liz said as she stood up to go back inside.

Inside in the bathroom…

"Hey Alex you in here?" Sara asked her niece as she came into the girls bathroom.

"Yea, I'm in here," Alex said as she came out from one of the stalls.

"Hey you ok?" Sara asked her.

"Yea I guess so, I mean I've had better days." Alex said as she was looking at the bruise that was beginning to form on her face from where her sister punched her.

"Yea so can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"I guess I can, well, ok…Liz came back from dropping the kit off for Greg to process it, well when she came into the break room I'd told her I'd be right back so I came in here then I left and went to go see if Greg was actually going to process it or something, and well I got him to tell me because I guess Liz told him not to tell me or whatever so…I got him to tell me and he told me that Liz told him not to process it or whatever so…I went back to the break room and asked her why she didn't have him process or whatever and she told me that she didn't want him to, and what not. Then I was gonna leave to find you but before I could Liz punched me and then I came in here and I don't know where she went and I really don't care right now." Alex told her

"Well why did she punch you in the first place?"

"She didn't want me to tell you, that she told him not to process it, and I told her too bad because I was going to go tell you so then that's when she punched me."

"Okay well I'm done with my case I'll go see if Grissom could let me go home early, so we can all talk about what happened tonight, alright?"

"Yea that's fine."

Sara left the girls bathroom and went to ask Grissom if she could go home early and take the girls home so they can talk about what happened. Grissom told her she could go home early, and that if she needed anything then to go ahead and call him up. Sara left Grissom's office and went to the break room and told Liz to make sure she's ready to go in about five minutes after she goes and gets Alex. When Sara found her other niece, they both went and got Liz and all three of them went home.

At the apartment…

When they get to the apartment both girls go do their own things…Liz went to the bedroom and turned some music up loud. Alex decides to go back to their 'shared' room to get a book to read, Liz looks up ands starts talking to her telling her how she made a mistake in telling their aunt.

"You know Alex, you so totally made a mistake in telling Aunt Sara." Liz started.

"Hey I don't care it was the right thing to do all I wanted to do is get a book, but seeing as you can't leave it alone any more then go right ahead." Alex said to her.

"First of all how dare you! You had NO RIGHT TO GO IN MY BUSINESS! If I wanted you to then I would have said 'Hey Alex if you want to you can be all in my business' BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I DIDN'T!" Liz yelled at her.

"WELL SORRY FOR BEEING CONCERNED ABOUT MY SISTER!" Alex yelled back at her.

Liz had had enough of Alex and just started going at her at full speed and knocked her sister down and started hitting her.

"Would you get off of me! I didn't do anything to you Liz!" Alex yelled at her sister as she tried to get her sister off of her.

"NO I WILL NOT! You did too do something, you ruined my LIFE! I HATE YOU!" Liz said as she kept hitting her sister.

Alex tried to get up off the floor and started hitting her sister back and when she finally got up Liz picked something up and threw it at her sister in pure hatred towards her sister.

As this was going on Grissom came by the apartment to see how things were going. Sara heard the knock and went and opened the door to find Grissom on the other side of the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sara asked him as she heard something coming from the girls room. "Sorry, I'll be right back, you can come in make yourself at home, I'm gonna go see what their fighting about." Sara told him as she opened the door for him to come in the apartment.

"Okay," Grissom said as he came into the apartment and watched as Sara went to deal with her nieces.

Girls bedroom…

"Hey you guys stop it right now!" Sara yelled at the girls to stop fighting.

"Well tell her to stop hitting me, I didn't do any thing besides come in here to get a book then she started hitting me and stuff." Alex said as she sat down on her bed.

"Liz why'd you hit your sister?" Sara asked her niece.

"Because she freakin' ruined my life, and I HATE HER!" Liz practically screamed as she got ready to go after her sister again.

"I DIDN'T DO ANY THING TO YOU!" Alex said as she braced her self to get ready for her sister's attack knowing that she's gonna attack her again by the way she's standing.

"Okay Liz just calm down ok? Just calm down, and we can talk about it." Sara told her niece hoping she'll listen to her.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! SHE RUINED MY LIFE, AND SHE DESERVES TO PAY!" Liz yelled as she attacked her sister hitting her as hard as she can.

"ELIZABETH GRACE MATTHEWS STOP RIGHT NOW!" Sara yelled at her niece as she tried to get Liz off of her sister. Grissom came in and helped Sara out with her niece's and tries get Alex from underneath Liz.

They both got the girls apart from each other and took them to the living room so they could talk about what happened and what happened at the lab.

"Okay, I want to know what happened and why you guys are fighting and won't leave each other alone." Sara told them when they sat down.

"Don't ask me ask her, she's the one the that's started it…and she wont leave me alone, so ask her." Alex said pointing to her sister.

"Okay fine, Liz why did you start a fight with your sister?" Sara asked her, hoping she wont get mad and just go ahead & answer with out an attitude.

"Because, she drives me nuts about EVERYTHNG and I'm sick of it. Also she ruined my life, and I don't want to talk about it. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Liz screamed as she ran down the hallway into the bathroom ignoring her aunt's and Grissom's yell to tell her to get back to the living room 'cause they weren't done talking. Once she arrived in the bathroom she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Once she arrived in the bathroom she slammed the door shut and locked it. She got her makeup kit from when they lived at dad's. Inside the velvet kit was a set of large nail clippers, a nail file, some tweezers, a weird looking tool, another pair of small nail clippers, and sissors for hair she guessed.

Elizabeth grabbed the pair of sissors. She wouldn't hesitate to do this even if it was wrong. She was tired of hurting all the time. Chris, her mom's death, her dad, Brandon, the kit, Alex... Everything hurt her. And without a second thought, she sliced. It hurt, but not that bad. So, she upped it. Another slice. Deeper.

She was in another mind set. She wasn't there. She looks at her wrist. A few more slices should help until next time. If they wanted to see destruction, she'd give it to them. Only, without them knowing. She could get so out of control, if she put her mind to it.

Cleaning off the blade, she put it back in her kit. It looked like it wasn't disturbed at all. She cleaned her wounds. Water and soap. Not caring at the moment about the pain or infection she may get soon. She put her sleeves down and braced herself for what was to become.

tbc...

well hope ya liked this chp it took awhile but hope ya like i stayed up till 2:30 am the other nite working on this...well hope ya like...reviews r appreciated...

sara


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby's A/N: Hey guys. Here is chapter 6 of Past Troubles. This is the most emotional-est chapter I've done yet. This ending with Brandon, I've been meaning to try to get over in life. I thought I could bury it deep within somewhere else, but I found that I cant. So, I've got to deal with it. Emotionally. And, trust me, it sucks dearly, but I need the closure... To get on... So, I hope you can get in touch with the character's inner-emotions, and how the character's interact with one another. The CAPITAL parts, most likely, are Sara's words... lol.. she likes to get her POINT out... lol... We split up personal parts from just 'parts'... lol

So, enjoy, and review!

-Gabby-

Past Troubles chp 6

After a few minutes, Elizabeth came out of the bathroom trying to act normal so they wouldn't find out about her cutting. All were silent for a minute or two then

Grissom spoke up, "We need to all talk about this," then he looked at both Elizabeth and Alex then continued, "With out going off on each other."

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do!" Liz smarts off in a snide way.

"He knows he's not your dad Elizabeth, but he's right we do have to talk about this." Sara tells her niece.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this, you guys aren't my parents, I don't have to listen to this, because we all know that it's her fault!" Liz said as she pointed to her sister then continued, "Everything is her freaking fault! Always has been her fault!! Liz told them practically screaming.

"How is everything my freaking fault? You always say it's my fault when its not…why isn't it your fault? Why does it ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME? I didn't DO ANYTHING ELIZABETH I didn't freaking do ANYTHING to you!" Alex told her sister trying to hold back her tears.

"Because you freaking told Alex, you told when I told you not! I didn't want you to tell yet, but you went ahead and told and I HATE YOU for it! I don't EVER want you to talk to me again. I want you OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU FREAKEN RUINED IT! Liz yelled at her sister.

"Okay guys calm down, there's no need to start yelling at each other." Grissom said as he tried to get the girls to calm down.

"I don't have…" Liz started but got interrupted by her aunt.

"Yea Liz we know, we're not your parents, we get that, but we're trying to sort this out, and stop the fighting…Alex did a good job in telling me Liz, and I know you don't really mean all that you just said a bit ago, she's just trying to look out for you Liz. So just calm down take a deep breath, now can you tell me the reason why you didn't want Greg to process that kit?" Sara asked her niece after watching Liz calm down a little bit, but not a lot.

Liz doesn't want to talk so she just sits there for a few minutes as she debates on if she'll tell or not. Then a few minutes later she decides and gets up and as she gets up she says, "I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight, not now." And she goes to hers' and Alex's room and shuts and locks the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Sara spoke up and asked Grissom if he was going to be staying over night.

"Hey Gil, do you want to stay over tonight?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah sure if it's ok with you," Grissom replied. "I'll go ahead and take the couch.

"Okay." She turned to Alex. "Alex, we can share my bed since Liz locked you out of the bedroom." Sara told her niece.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked her aunt.

"Yeah, that's fine, I don't care. Let me get you some of my clothes so you can change in to." Sara told her as she got some blankets and a pillow for Grissom.

"Okay that will be fine, thanks, would it be ok if I went back and change?" Alex asked her aunt.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sara told her niece.

"Okay. Thanks. Night Grissom," Alex said before heading to her aunt's room.

"Night Alex," Grissom said before she walked out of the living room.

Alex walked back to her aunt's room, got some clothes out and changed into them before getting into bed. While she was getting dressed she was thinking of what her sister had said to her, and how she could be right about a few things, and that maybe she was ruining her sister's life. She tried not to cry but couldn't help it. She got in bed and just laid there thinking how everything was her fault.

She thought about her mom's death, and how it could have been her fault that their mom died, and how it was her fault that they had to leave their dad and come live with their aunt.

**In, the living room… **

After Sara helped get Grissom situated, she asked him if he had plenty of blankets and pillows before going to her bedroom.

"Do you have enough blankets and pillows?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you," Grissom said as he fixed the blankets and pillows to how he wants them before laying down.

"Alright, night Grissom, see ya in the morning." Sara said before walking to her bedroom.

"Night honey," Grissom said as he watched her walk down to her bedroom before lying down on the couch.

**Sara's room…**

As Sara was getting ready for bed, she heard her niece Alex crying softly, so she walked over to her and asked what was wrong.

"Lex, you ok hun?" Sara asked her niece as she sat on the bed beside her and rubbed small circles on her back soothingly.

"Yea, I will be." Alex said as she turned over on her back to face her aunt.

"You know, your sister didn't mean all that, she's just upset."

"It feels like she right, 'cause no matter what I do something always happens, and I usually get blamed for it."

"Alex hun, don't let it bother you ok? Your sister's just trying to make you upset, she knows you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe tomorrow everything will be ok alright? So why don't we get some sleep alright?"

"Yea, ok."

After they got done talking they both said good night to each other and went to sleep.

**In the middle of the night…**

About 2:30 in the morning, Elizabeth comes out of her room to get a drink and a snack, since she heard nothing and thought it was safe.

After she got her cherry coke out of the fridge, she decided she wanted to fix her self a fruit salad. So, getting out the apples, celery, raisins, oranges and the caramel, she laid them on the counter. Then, she got out the stake knife she used for cutting fruit, and the orange slicer.

She started to cut the fruit into small pieces and while she was cutting up the apple, she sensed someone or something. Pausing, she gripped the knife, and counted to 3 in her head. As soon as she got to 3, she twisted herself, and went to attack whatever was behind her.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her average sized, cold hands, and held them.

"Shh, it's ok. It's just me." Grissom held onto her hands. He then felt a trickle of something sticky. "Are you ok?"

"You just scared me. Sorry. I didn't mean to come out like that." Elizabeth apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Grissom walked over to the light switch and flicked the overhead sink light on. He then looked at his hands, discovering there was no cut from the knife, but he seen blood. He then looked over to Elizabeth and seen that she was the one bleeding.

Elizabeth followed Grissom's eyes to her hands, and gasped. She was the one with the cut. "Oh." She went to the sink and started cleaning her hand, while Grissom went and found Sara's first aid kit, remembering he had cut his toe the 3rd night he stayed at Sara's house.

"Here. Let me clean it." Grissom said, getting the peroxide and cotton balls. He starts putting the peroxide on her slice to start cleaning the bacteria out. Then, he hears a whisper so low, that if he didn't have his hearing fixed a few years ago, he wouldn't hear it.

"Can I talk to you?" Elizabeth whispered.

Grissom paused with what he was doing, and looked at Elizabeth and whispered back. "Yes you can." Then he went back to cleaning the cut. When he was done, he bandaged it.

"I don't think I can eat right now." Elizabeth said while putting her stuff for her fruit salad in a container, and putting it in the fridge.

"Would you like to go somewhere to talk?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, Out in the middle of nowhere? Somewhere not in the city, somewhere, where, I can see the water," Elizabeth said.

"Ok. We can do that." Grissom said.

"Ok. Let me get my things." Elizabeth said, retreating back to her room.

While Elizabeth was getting her stuff, Grissom found the notepad and pen Sara had kept for phone calls, and began to write her a note.

_Sara,_

_Elizabeth__ woke up in the middle of the morning and she wanted to talk. So, I'm taking her to __Lake Mead__ to try to get her to talk. We'll be back soon!_

_Love,_

_Gil_

When he was sure he signed it, and it made sense, he placed it where Sara could see it. By then, Elizabeth had come out with her bag, and she was slipping on her shoes.

"Are you familiar with Lake Mead?" Grissom asked curious.

"I've heard of it from Aunt Sara. She said it's nice."

"She's right. It is nice. Peaceful too," Grissom said.

"Ok. Can we go there?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"Sure. Come on."

They make it way down to Grissom's company issued GMC Denali XL, which he frequently used on his off time too. Once in, he started the vehicle and checked his gas gage. He saw that he was running on low, so he decided he would stop at the gas station on the edge of town before heading to Lake Mead.

He put the Denali in drive and drove out of the parking space.

**_20 minutes later_**

"We're almost there." Grissom looked at his watch. "In about 5 minutes."

"Ok. Cool." Elizabeth said.

All was quiet except for the engine of the Denali, which was pretty quiet actually. Then she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for talking back at you earlier. I know you're not my dad, and well, I know you just want to help us." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I know what you guys are going through. I lost my mother a few years ago, and my dad died when I was nine." Grissom explained.

Silence stared at him in the face. "How did he die? If, you don't mind me asking,"

"My dad had come home from teaching. He taught Botany. It was hot outside, and he sat in his chair. My mother made lemonade, but she couldn't wake him up. Nobody would tell me why he wouldn't wake up though." Grissom told the memory, as if it had happened yesterday.

"Oh." Elizabeth paused. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth paused again. "Was he a good dad?"

"He was." Grissom said.

"At least he didn't abandon you just because your mother's will was written differently. But, I think I like being here more than with dad. I didn't really know him since last year."

"I'm sure your dad loves you very much. I bet it was really hard to give your sister and you up, but he probably figured, that you would be in good hands." Grissom explained.

"True." Elizabeth paused. "What was your mother like?"

"Well, she was very beautiful. She lost her hearing when she was younger. It's genetic. I was loosing my hearing too. Otosclerosis, I got it from my mother. She learned how to sign well, and that's how I learned how to sign."

"Whoa. So, did you have surgery?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I did. About 4 years ago. Hasn't gone bad since," Grissom ended it with a wink and a smile.

"That's good."

Grissom pulled onto the gravel road and parked the Denali. Elizabeth was the first one out, followed by Grissom. As soon as they found a place to sit, he spoke up.

"Elizabeth, why did you decide not to let Greg run the kit?" Grissom calmly asked.

"I'm kind of afraid." Elizabeth paused. "And I'm ashamed."

Grissom frowned. "Why are you ashamed? He's the one that violated you."

"I feel ashamed because I'm afraid if I turn him in, he'll come after me."

"But, if we protect you, he won't hurt you." Grissom said.

"He told me, that if I told, he would come after me, and possibly Alex. I'm doing both of us a big favor. Trust me." Elizabeth explained.

"I know that this is hard." Grissom paused, sighing. "But, can you tell me what happened that night?"

Elizabeth sat there, staring at the sand. She looked up at Grissom for a moment or so, and then looked back down at the sand.

Elizabeth sighed. "It was about a year and a half ago……"

-Flashback-

-While Elizabeth is telling the story-

"It was about a year and a half ago."

_"Liz, maybe you shouldn't go out with him. I have a bad feeling about this." _Alex said

_"Alex, its fine, He's just a friend. And we're just going to the movies. Nothing serious about that," _Elizabeth said.

_"Just be careful. Please?" _

_"I will. Now, quit worrying. I'll be ok. Sheesh, I feel sorry for your future kids." _Elizabeth laughed.

_"Ohhhh, you're soooo gonna regret that!" _Alex screamed and laughed, throwing a pillow at Elizabeth.

-End Flashback-

"There was a beep outside the house. His brother and sister, which were 17 and 18, came to pick me up. Along with him," Elizabeth told Grissom.

-Flashback- (again)

_"Hey! Ready?" __Brandon__ said getting out of the car. _

_"Yea.!"_

"The movie lasted close to about 2 hours. We then went to the park and walked around. It was cool at night. And it had the local cemetery there. All the kids played hide-and-seek there at Halloween." Elizabeth paused. "My uncle is buried there, so I thought since he was new around the town, I'd show him around. Show him a part of me you know?" Elizabeth said, as Grissom nodded, understanding all to well.

_"So, your uncle is buried back here?" __Brandon__ asked._

_"Yep, when my great aunt dies, she gets buried out here too." _

_"Cool. At least they'll be together." _

_"Yeah," __Elizabeth__ paused. "Hey, let's go this way."_

"Within about a minute and a half, I found myself regretting saying that. He asked me what breast size I was, while reaching over and grabbing my breast." Elizabeth paused. "It made me really uncomfortable, but I tried not to show it. I calmly pushed his hand away, and told him that was none of his business, and that he needed to stop."

"But, he didn't stop there did he?" Grissom said, more than asked.

"No he didn't."

_"Come on, I just want to know what size you are. Nothing too bad about that is there?" __Brandon__ forced his hand on __Elizabeth__'s breast again._

_"Get your hand away from me!" __Elizabeth__ shoved his hand away from her. _

_"Don't shove me." __Brandon__ hit her shoulder hard with force. _

_"Don't you DARE hit me!" She hit him as hard as she could in that moment._

"I remember hitting him, with all that I had that moment. But, he hit me again. Only this time, he tackled me to the ground. He was on top of me. Cutting off my air supply, it was a struggle. I'm afraid of death. I wasn't about to die. He had one hand around my wind pipe. He had one hand on my jeans. He started to unbutton them. He…..He…." Elizabeth busted out hysterically.

"Shh...shh." Grissom was holding her tight, comforting her. "It's not your fault. Don't carry this blame with you."

"He told me…. He said…" _"If you tell, I will come after you, and your sister. Don't make me have to do that."_

"He raped me. He took away everything I had!" Elizabeth screamed through her tears.

"I know. Elizabeth, we need to hand the kit over to Greg. Just for the sake of it," Grissom paused. "Please?"

"Ok." Elizabeth sniffled.

**_25 minutes later….._**

25 minutes later, the traffic let up, and they made it to the Lab in record time.

Elizabeth looked down at the kit that the hospital had collected back when Brandon had attacked her.

"We'll catch him. I promise." Grissom paused. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Elizabeth nodded, and handed Grissom the kit.

And together, they walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab, with Grissom's hand on the small of Elizabeth's back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabby's A/N pt 2!: I decided, to put a TRIVIA game on random chapters of this story and some others. SOOOoOOooooOO!

Heres how it goes.. You post a review with the answer that YOU pick... and If you get it right, you get a point. And half a point for reviewing! AND if you DONT know... see if you can 50/50 chance it.. If you get that right, you get half a point!

BONUS!: If you get the Bonus right.. there will be a point and a half added... hehe! soooo question number 1!!!

What is OUR birthday? (Sara and Gabby)

A) January 23rd

B) Febuary 21st

C) July 7th

D) March 1st

BONUS: If you can list what star's birthday falls on each month/day, you get bonus, along with the question Point!!!

ENJOY!!!

-Gabby-


	7. Chapter 7

-DNA Lab-

Grissom and Elizabeth walks into the DNA lab, while Greg is running something through the machine.

"Greg. We need you to run something for us." Grissom said desperately hoping to get a good answer.

Greg looks at Elizabeth and back to Grissom who is holding the box containing the evidence that belongs to Elizabeth.

"Oh. That evidence." Greg says. "Yeah, I'll run it."

"Good. Thank you Greg." Grissom said.

"No problem." Greg said. "Decided to get it processed?"

"Yeah. Grissom talked me into it. I'm sorry about earlier Greg." Elizabeth said in a low apologetic voice.

"There's nothing to be sorry for girl. Someone did something bad to you, and well, I'll do anything for ya."

"Thanks Greggo. I'll do anything for you too." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Awe, I'm a softie." Greg and Elizabeth laughed at that one.

"So, how long till you can get anything on this Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, depends on how our system is working. It messed up earlier. But shouldn't be over an hour."

"Messed up? How?"

"I think it got over-ridden. So it konked out earlier." Greg paused. "Its sorted out now I believe."

"Good. Report the results to me immediately when you get them Greg." Grissom said.

"Will do boss." Greg said while seeing Grissom tell Elizabeth something before walking out.

"So, you work in the lab a lot?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. I don't really go out in the field much. I have to find a replacement lab tech to take my spot, and then I can do my field training."

"Cool. What's it like working in DNA?"

"Eh, pretty much running tests. Finding out whose DNA is that, and how it links to the scene and all that."

"Is it nice working in the lab?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, sometimes. But sometimes, it can get really, I don't know. Boring?" Greg explained.

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. It's not really hard. You get used to it sooner or later." Greg said.

"Cool."

"Yeah." Greg paused for a moment. "So, is Sara here?"

"No. Grissom took me out to Lake Mead. We talked about what happened. He told me I needed to give the kit to you. I didn't want to, because I was afraid and ashamed, but he said I didn't need to be. That he'd protect me, and that it wasn't my fault." Elizabeth paused. "If only I had listened to Alex that night. She was right. She told me she had a bad feeling. And I, well. I didn't listen to her."

"It wasn't your fault Elizabeth. Guys, well, they tell you one thing, do another. Apparently this guy was just wrong in the head. You don't know how someone will react until they do." Greg explained.

"The bad thing is, I trusted him. But, what made me mad, was when he was calling me his girlfriend. I just wanted to be friends for awhile." Elizabeth said. Tears start to welt up in her eyes. "Greg, I trusted him."

"I know you did. And that's what's wrong. He not only violated you, he violated your trust." Greg said.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I can trust that many people anymore. But, you guys have become my family. And I trust all of you."

Greg smiled. "I'm glad. Everybody needs someone to trust. And I'm glad I can be one of those."

"I'm glad too." Elizabeth says. She then, goes over to Greg, and gives him a hug that almost made Greg weep at it. "I love you Greg. As part of my family."

"I love you too Liz. As part of my family too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara's eyes opened slowly as she started waking up. She opened them fully and looked around her room. She felt someone against her, and looked to see Alex. The she remembered last night's events. The apartment was way too quiet at the moment. She slowly got out of bed, and went to the living room to find a note.

Sara,

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the morning and she wanted to talk. So, I'm taking her to Lake Mead to try to get her to talk. We'll be back soon!

Love,

Gil

She decided to make something to eat before heading into the lab, and figured she'd make scrambled eggs for Alex and herself.

She got into the fridge, and got 3 eggs out and cracked them and watched as the yellow yoke went into the bowl. She got out the skillet, the cooking spray, and a fork to whisk the eggs. She sprays the skillet with the spray, and turns the fire on underneath it.

While cooking, she hears Alex coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, are scrambled eggs ok?" Sara asked in a cheerful voice.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Alex says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Where are Liz and Gil?"

"Oh, Gil left a note saying he was taking her to talk somewhere." Sara paused. "I sure hope it helps."

"Me too."

"Alex, it wasn't your fault last night. She's just been stubborn, and well, you're trying to help. She's just having a hard time accepting help. That's what happens to the victims we work with."

"Really?"

"Yes. There was this girl, a little older than you, she refused to say anything because she was afraid her rapist would come back to kill her." Sara paused remembering. "We had suspects in a line up, so she could maybe identify her rapist. She got scared, but we knew which one she noticed. But, she wouldn't say who. So, we couldn't keep the guy long enough."

"Oh." Alex paused. "Then what happened?"

"She was in her driveway, carrying groceries, when her rapist came and shot her. He was afraid that he would be identified. And she died."

"Oh."

"So, you see, why this is hard for your sister?"

"Yeah. I do." Alex said. "You know what I told her before she went to the movies with Brandon?"

"What did you tell her?" Sara asked, curiously.

"I told her I had a bad feeling about him. That he wasn't good. And guess what?" Alex said. "He wasn't good at all. He raped her Aunt Sara. He raped her."

"I know he did. And it hurts all of us." Sara said, putting the scrambled eggs on the plates. "Here you go hun."

"Thanks. Do you have ketchup Aunt Sara?" Alex asked.

"Yes, on the fridge door. Bottom shelf."

"Thanks." Alex paused. "Did you know that Elizabeth likes ketchup on her scrambled eggs? She won't eat them without ketchup. She's the one that got me into it."

Sara smiled.

"Alex, it's all going to be ok. Soon, it will be all ok. No more bad things." Sara said, hoping she would be able to make that a promise soon.

"I know." "Soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg and Elizabeth are in the DNA lab running a test on her SAE kit she had given up.

"So, does the system still have the kink in it?"

"Not that I know of. He just might not be cross-referenced in our system here." Greg said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Elizabeth asked Greg.

"Well, it just means that, if Brandon has a relative in the system for a crime, or workforce, the relatives' DNA will be in it. But, there could be a chance he hasn't done anything unlawful in Vegas or the State of Nevada. So, we just go through a different database, which takes a long time. " Greg explains thoroughly.

"Oh. Ok."

Greg was quiet for a minute, giving Elizabeth time to think.

"Hey, you ok?" Greg asked, feeling kind of sad in a way.

"Huh?" Elizabeth pulled out of her thoughts.

"You ok? You wanna talk about something, anything?"

"Nah, thanks though. I'm fine." Elizabeth said.

"You sure? I'm here if you do." Greg offered.

"Thanks. But, I'm fine."

"Ok." Greg said.

All was quiet. Again. A few minutes passed by slowly.

"Hey, I'm gonna go do something. Ok?"

"Ok. Want me to let you kno—

"No. Let Gil know. Please?"

"Ok. I can do that." Greg said.

"Thanks. I owe you for this Greg." Elizabeth said truthfully.

"Nope. Not at all. You owe me nothing." "Go take a break. I'll still be here."

"Ok. Thanks." Elizabeth said, while walking out of the DNA lab, and heading for the front doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Alex were coming up the steps of the Las Vegas Crime Lab at a quarter to 9pm. As they were walking up from the parking lot, they saw Elizabeth sitting on the steps.

"Aunt Sara, go ahead inside, I'm going to talk to her." Alex said.

"Ok." Sara said, saying hi to her niece, and letting the sisters' talk.

Alex comes and sits beside Elizabeth, while watching the lights of Las Vegas twinkle in the night.

Both Elizabeth and Alex sat quietly, waiting for the other one to be the girl who spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Both girls said at the same time, then laughed.

"You go first."

"Ok." Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath.

She looked at her sister with deep blue sad eyes of sadness, and pain.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I really am." Elizabeth paused. "I'm sorry I took it back. I'm sorry for not telling anybody. I'm sorry for yelling at you this afternoon. I'm just.. I'm sorry." Elizabeth finally says, and then, she breaks down sobbing.

'God this really is bad.' Alex says in her head.

Alex leans forward toward her sister, and wraps her arms around her.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok Liz. Ok?" Alex says smoothly. "No sorries. Ok?"

Elizabeth nods.

While the sisters bond with each other outside on the Lab steps, Gil and Sara are watching from the inside of the lab.

"I think that was just an agreement, and a bonding session." Grissom said.

"Yeah. Elizabeth sure was angry last night."

"I understand why. Sara, she told me everything. Every single thing. And she just broke down." Grissom said with emotion.

"She did?"

"Yes. She did. It took everything I had not to get on a plane just to hurt the guy that did this to her Sara. It took everything. I don't even act on impulses like these, but I wanted to."

Sara stood there speechless, looking into Grissom's eyes, only to find sadness for her niece.

"Everything will soon be ok. Right?" Sara asked Grissom.

"God Sara, I hope so. This has gone on for too long. For all of us."

"I know. Alex and I had a little talk while eating before we came in." Sara said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I told her about Suzanna Kirkwood and how she was. And how she didn't want him to find out, because she was killed. Elizabeth feels the same way she did, because he threatened her. Just like he did Suzanna."

"I know." Grissom paused. "Shift's about to start, I'm going to check in with Greg to see if he's gotten any results yet."

"Ok. I'll see you in the break room."

"Ok." Grissom said, while heading to Greg's DNA lab.

Sara turned back to the two sisters outside, and knew, somehow, someway, everything would be ok.

She never thought she would be so wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shift that night, into the mid early sunrise, went normal as expected. Crimes were committed in rows it seemed.

All the CSI's were tired, hungry, cranky, and wanted to go home to their beds.

"Well, we'll come back later on tonight and look at the evidence with fresh eyes. Get some rest people." Grissom said to his fellow CSI's, while packing his things for Sara's apartment.

"Don't have to tell me twice boss.." Warrick sagged a little, leaving the locker room.

"I'm outta here. I gotta check in on Lindsey. Night Elizabeth, night Alex. Take care you all." Catherine said, while yawning.

"See ya Cath, See ya Warrick." Alex said.

"Well, ya'll." Nick said in his famous Texas swang, which made Alex and Elizabeth laugh. "I'm out of here for the day. Catch up on some sleep, then football."

"See ya Nicky." Alex said.

"Well, kiddos, we should get going too. We all need sleep." Sara said, opening her locker, and removing her bag. "You still coming over Gil?"

"Yes, as soon as I check in with Greg." Grissom said.

"Ok. We'll meet you there then."

"Sounds good. Bye girls."

"See ya Gil." Alex said.

"Can I stay with Gil?" Elizabeth finally speaks up.

"If it's all right with him, I don't care." Sara said.

"Gil? Can I stay with you, and just go to Aunt Sara's when you do?"

"I don't care." Grissom said. "We'll be there soon."

"Ok. Come on Alex."

"Coming." Alex said, following Sara.

When Sara and Alex left, Elizabeth turned to Grissom.

"I'm uh, I'm going to be in DNA lab. See how Greg is." Elizabeth said.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Elizabeth said while leaving to go see Greg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Greg, how ya doing?"

"Not too bad. It's still running though."

"Greg, go home." Elizabeth said.

"I will, just as soon as this comes up a match." Greg said.

"Greg, it can take hours, maybe up to a week to get a result. Go home. It'll be there when you come back." Elizabeth argued.

"I know, I just.. I just want to be here to get the results."

"Greg. I know this is important to you, even to me. But, you need sleep. You need food. You NEED to give your body and mind a rest."

"I know that. But—

"No buts Greg. I'm serious. Please?" Elizabeth paused. "For me?"

Greg thought for a moment. "Ok. I will." He said sighing.

"Ok. Goody. Now, go get your things, and I'll walk you to your car."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Greg."

"Ok, ok." He said, defeated, while walking to the locker room to get his things.

Grissom came into the DNA lab looking for Greg.

"Where's Greg?" Grissom asked.

"In the locker room. He's tired. And well, I'm going to walk him to his car. I told him that there was no argument."

"Okay. Any results yet?"

"No. Not yet." Elizabeth answered.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Grissom said, seeing the emotions play across her face.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I.. I can't."

"You can talk to me if you need to though." Grissom offered.

"I'm fine. Right now, I'm fine." Elizabeth struggled to speak.

"No you're not. This isn't fine."

"I told Greg I'd walk him to his car. I'll be back." Elizabeth says as she walks towards the Locker room.

She finds Greg sitting on the bench, thinking.

"Greg? Come on, you need to go home."

"I'm coming." He said as he picks his things and himself off the bench.

"I'll walk you to your car."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Anytime." Elizabeth smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth and Greg walk out to his car in the lab parking lot. Greg then, unlocks his door, and puts his things in the passenger seat.

"Will you be ok?" Elizabeth asks Greg.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm worried on weather you're gonna fall asleep while driving."

"Ha. I'll be fine. Really. I don't live far from the lab at all. Closer than the others." Greg laughs.

"Ok. Just, be careful."

"Oooh, come here now." Greg says while pulling Elizabeth into a big hug. "I'll be cool. Greg Sanders is the 'new' cool babe." Greg laughs.

"I know. I know!" Elizabeth laughs.

"Well, I'll let you go. You need sleep, I need sleep, and we'll need sleep again after next shift. Continuing cycle."

"Yeah. Isn't it always?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yep. Ok girly. I'm outta here."

"Ok. Drive safe!"

"I will. See ya." Greg says while shutting his door and waving as he drove away.

Elizabeth stands there, watching Greg's car disappear off into the morning traffic.

"You ready?" Grissom came up behind her.

Elizabeth jumped and yelled. "Get away!"

"Shhh. It's ok. Only me." Grissom said, trying to comfort her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I'm sorry." Grissom apologized.

"It's fine. I'm ok."

"Ok. Good. You ready?"

"Yeah, sure." Elizabeth said, following Grissom to his GMC Denali.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later, after much shifting traffic, they arrived at Sara's apartment.

Grissom had a key, which Sara had given him when they started dating.

"We're home." Grissom announced.

"We're in the living room." Sara answered back.

Grissom and Elizabeth made their way to the living room to find Sara and Alex watching the 'George Lopez' show.

"I uh, I need a shower. I smell." Elizabeth said, heading towards her room shared with Alex.

"Yeah, I know you do, I smell you all the way over here!" Alex said laughing.

"Ha ha. Funny." Elizabeth said and threw a pillow at Alex.

Elizabeth disappeared behind their room door, and got her towel, robe and night clothes for after her shower. She saw her kit, and she pulled it out of her drawer, and stuck it underneath her towel, and made her way into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom with the door closed, she hung her towel and robe where she could reach it, and put her clothes in her area. She undressed, putting her dirty clothes in the laundry hamper, and closed the lid. Reaching over, she turned the water on full blast, and scalding hot water, like she always did.

When she was satisfied with the temperature of the water, she stepped in, pulling the shower curtain closed.

She sat down in the shower, letting the scalding hot water cascade down on her, and she pulled out her kit, containing her tools. They were ordinary makeup tools, but to her, they were weapons. She took out her tool with the blade, and traced her scars with it, lightly at first.

She felt pushed to the end. She had to release this pain. She had enough. She sliced into skin on her wrist, hard. Not the direction of suicides, but just cutters, not wanting to die.. Yet.

She then cut her arm, then her other wrist. She went to her ankles slicing them.

She felt the pain of the blade, and it was too damn much. Suddenly, without notice, she dropped the blade, causing a ting noise to sound in the bathroom. She kept her eyes shut, hoping, praying nobody would come. She heard her name called by someone.

"I'm ok!"

But it was too late, someone was coming in.

All of a sudden, the shower curtain pulled back, and there was a scream of fright.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

And all went……..

Blank.

Gabby's A/N: Well, technically, I wrote this whole chapter. But in the beginning, Sara helped… Lol. And here is the cliffy! Send flames, send compliments, send anything you please, but PLEASE review! It is so much very appreciated, and it makes me want to write more! On word, this is 12 pages. VERY close to 13. And the words used? Let me see… Hmmm. 3,182 words. Used in this chapter! Yay? I know! Took a VERY long time to get it going, but we did!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sara's A/N: Hey peeps! Sry it took like AGES to update this story! i've been trying to get GABRIELLA to help update this which she FINALLY did & DECIDED to finish the chp herself! UGG! (SHUT UP GABBY) for those of you who dont know no wut im talking about (ugg) ask gabby she'll tell ya! ENJOY!

Sara


	8. Chapter 8

Past Troubles chapter 8

Gabby's A/N: Hey! I helped on this.. well, started it out.. and put spots in there.. Sara did the rest! Not too much to say! review please? Puppy dog eyes! Enjoy! 

luv's 

Gabby

Sara's a/n: hey peeps! i did most of the work on here well bsides like the beginning of the chp but on the rest i get all the credit this time! YAYAY ME! WOOHOO! lol...well ne ways plz r&r sry it took awhile 2 update hope ya like!

luv's

sara

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing!" Alex screamed.

No response.

"Elizabeth! Fucking answer me now!"

No response.

"Aunt Sara!"

Sara and Grissom came running.

"Alex, what the hell is happening?" Sara said, frantic.

"She fucking cut herself! There's a strong pulse, but she isn't responding!"

"Alex, go in the laundry room and get me the first aid kit and some towels." Sara said, trying to calm down.

"Ok!" Alex said while running to the laundry room and getting the supplies.

"Elizabeth, wake up! Honey, you need to wake up." Sara said, trying to wake Elizabeth.

Grissom reached over and grabbed a cup, and filled it with cold water from the sink. 

"Here Sara, try this." He said, handing her the cup. 

Sara splashed the cold water on Elizabeth's face, and she started to stir awake. 

"Here's the first aid and the towels." Alex said bringing them into the bathroom. 

"Thanks Alex." Sara said, taking the things.

"Alex, why don't you go into the living room or something." Grissom spoke up. "She'll be ok."

"No, I don't want to leave her," Alex said worried bout her sister and not wanting to leave her.

"Alex hun, it'll be fine your sister will be ok, alright? Now can you please go in the living room and wait?" Grissom told her reassuring her that Liz will be fine.

"Okay, I guess your right," Alex said leaving the bathroom and goin' to the living room.

After Alex left the bathroom, Sara turned to her niece, "Elizabeth, what the hell were you thinking? Huh? You could've cut a vain and bled out." Sara said while trying to stop the blood from Elizabeth's wrist.

"I just wanted to release the pain. It's… it's too much." Liz said with tears in her eyes.

"You could've talked to any of us, Gil, Alex, me, any of us." Sara told her. 

"I couldn't, it's not that kind of pain, it isn't emotional pain, it's the pain in my blood, the pain, and building up to where I can't stand it any longer." 

"Elizabeth, you could've been dead. You need to talk to us." Grissom said in the background. 

"I'm too tired right now, I want to sleep." 

"Can you get dressed?" Sara asked. 

"Too tired…" Elizabeth said, shutting her eyes slowly and falling asleep. 

"Ok, Gil, can you excuse us for a few minutes?" 

"Sure, I'll be out in the living room." Grissom said, shutting the bathroom door behind him. 

Alex looks up to see Grissom coming out of the bathroom, and shutting the door. "How is she? Is she alright?" Alex stood up frantically. 

"Whoa there hun, slow down right now she's doing ok, for now yes she will be alright. It wasn't deep enough. She's done it before. There were fresh scars." 

"You mean, she…she was…she was doing it, and we knew nothing about it?" Alex said with tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah, she was doing it, and we couldn't have known she was." Grissom said, with emotion. 

"I CANT BELIEVE HER! Now I'm mad at her, I'm mad at Brandon." Alex said sternly as she was wiping the tears off her face. "Her f-f-for cutting, her for not talking to us, her for letting Brandon control her." Alex paused. "And him, for r-r-raping her, for taking away my sister." Alex finished as she broke down crying.

"I know Alex but there was no way for her to know that he was going to do that to her hun. I know your angry at your sister and at Brandon, I mean don't get me wrong I'm angry at Brandon to for what he did to your sister, but everything will be ok hun, I promise." Grissom told Alex as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing small circles on her back soothingly.

"But how do you know everything will be ok? What if its not? What if something happens to her, or if Brandon comes back?" Alex said while trying to stop crying.

"It all will be ok, alright? I wont let anything happento your sister, and neither will your aunt, ok?" Grissom told her trying to reassure her.

"Yea, ok, I guess your right." Alex said calming down some.

It was quiet for a few minutes, except the TV which was on Jeopardy, one of Alex's favorite 'Smart' shows. 

As this was going on down stairs up stairs Sara was helping her niece Elizabeth.

Sara finished dressing Elizabeth in PJ's, and finished cleaning bandaging her cuts. She threw away the bloody towels, Elizabeth's makeup tools, and carried her to her bedroom. As she entered, she carefully placed her on the bed, and covered her up, careful of her bandages. 

"Why did you do this Elizabeth? We were right there. We would've talked with you." Sara whispered, as she brushed some hair out of her face. Grissom was in the doorway. 

"It'll be ok." Grissom whispered.

"Alex is right will everything ok though? Will she cut again? Throwing away her kit won't be enough. She'll find another way, another kit. And it can get worse. He can come after Alex, or her. Will we be able to stop him?" Sara said questioning Gil after she heard Alex ask basically the same questions.

After making sure Liz was ok and sound asleep they went to the living room where Alex was watching her favorite show, and told her that she should also go to sleep.

"Hey Alex hun, maybe you should go on to bed ok?" Sara told her niece.

"I'm not tired, I don't think I can sleep right now." Alex told her aunt.

"Okay well don't stay up to late, you can stay up for another half hour ok?" Sara told her as she was turning the lights out in the kitchen before giving her niece a hug goodnight.

"Okay, I will, night Aunt Sara, night Grissom," Alex said giving each of them a hug.

"Night Alex," Grissom replied giving Alex a hug back before following Sara back to the bedroom.

Alex was sitting in the living room trying to watch T.V. and trying to read her book, but kept thinking about her sister, why she would cut herself, and not talk to her, or their aunt, or Grissom, or at least someone. 'Why couldn't she at least talk to me? She could have killed herself!' Alex said to herself after her show was over with she walked back to her and Liz's bedroom, she got ready for bed and got into bed, and tried to go to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Alex was able to go to sleep after putting her ipod in her ears and listen to music to help her fall asleep.

The next day

The next day Grissom woke up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. When Sara woke up to an empty bed she got up and went out to the kitchen after smelling something coming from the kitchen. Sara walked into the kitchen and got behind Grissom and gave him a hug from behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sara asked him after giving him a hug.

"Well, I'm making' breakfast for you and the girls." Grissom answered her as he flipped the pancakes over.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Sara told him.

"Yea well, I wanted to and I'm sure the girls might be hungry when they wake up or at least one of them will be." Grissom replied.

"That was nice of you to do that," Sara said getting the plates out to set the table.

A few minutes later Alex gets up and heads to the living room and picks up her book she had out the night before when she couldn't sleep. While Alex was reading her book, Sara came into the living room and told Alex that breakfast was ready if she was hungry.

"Hey, Alex did you sleep ok last night?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah, I did after about twenty minutes of not being able to sleep so I put my ipod in and fell asleep listening to that." Liz told her.

"That's good, hey breakfast is ready if your hungry."

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there in a bit I'm gonna finish this page first." Alex told her aunt.

when Alex got done reading the page she was reading she got up and went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. While Grissom, Sara, and Alex were sitting at the table eating breakfast, Liz came into the kitchen.

"Hey morning everyone," Liz said.

"Hey morning Liz, you hungry? There's pancakes in the microwave for you." Sara told her niece.

"No, I'm not hungry, I think I'm goin' to go watch T.V. for a while then maybe get something to eat." Liz said heading to the living room.

When Alex got done eating she asked if she could be excused from the table, "May I be excused? Please?" 

"Yes, you may be excused," Sara told her.

Alex got up from the table and put her plate in the sink, then went into the living room to check on her sister to make sure she's doing ok.

"Hey Liz, you doing ok?" Alex asked her sister hoping her sister wont get all rude and start an argument with her.

"Yea, Alex, I'm doing ok, thanks for asking," Liz told her sister not really wanting to talk to her about what happened last night.

"Yea, ok, well I'll talk to you later I'm gonna go get in the shower." Alex told her sister getting up not bothering to bug her sister about what happened last night.

In the bathroom…

The hot shower water is spraying over Alex, as she goes deep into thought, standing under the hot shower she thinks back to when she found Elizabeth with her wrists slit, the panic, the anger.. how scared she was, how mad she was how she thought that Elizabeth would succeed in killing herself. she couldn't live with the fact of that.

She thinks back to when she found out Elizabeth was raped. she was mad, angry.. furious...sad, depressed for her sister...she thinks back to the lab, on the lab steps, talking...hugging... Crying…the love shared between two sisters who love each other and who cares for each other. she remembers back when her father gave them to Sara.. when her mom died.. Elizabeth was closer to her, but she still knew her mom.

She missed her.. She remembered how Chris was being abusive around Elizabeth...she remembered her sister listening to "Holes in the Floor of heaven" when their mom died.. she remembered her family vacation.

While Alex is in the shower Liz pops in and says, "Hey Alex, I'm gonna go for a walk, ok?"

"Umm, yea ok," Alex told her.

"Alright well I'll see yea later."

"See, ooh, and be careful Liz," Alex told her having a really bad gut feeling bout her sister walking alone."

"I will don't worry, see ya." Liz told her reassuringly.

"Okay, see yea," Alex said then finished up her shower after she heard her sister leave the bathroom.

In the kitchen…

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and told her aunt & Grissom that she was going to go for a walk and that she'll have her cell phone on.

"Aunt Sara, and Grissom, I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll have my cell phone on," Liz told them.

"Okay, well be careful alright?" Sara told her niece.

"Yea, will do, see ya guys," Elizabeth said walking out the door.

"Think it's a good idea to let her go out by herself?" Sara asked Grissom.

"I don't think so but if it will help clear her mind or whatever then I'm sure it's a good idea." Grissom told her.

An hour later…

Alex was walking in circles in the living room worried about her sister and thinking that something is wrong. Grissom and Sara walked into the living room and saw Alex walking around in circles and asked her what was wrong.

"Alex hun, something wrong?" Sara asked her niece.

"Ummm…I…well…I think something is wrong with Liz, she usually calls me when she's out or whatever, but she hasn't called me and its been almost over an hour since she left, and I think something happened." Alex said panicking a little bit.

"Alex hun, I'm sure she's fine, her cell probably died, and she's most likely on her way home now," Grissom told Alex reassuringly.

"But I have a feeling that something did happen, something is wrong I know there is, I have a gut feeling that something is wrong, you guys have to believe me!" Alex said crying as she told her aunt & Grissom.

"Grissom, I think Alex is right, Liz should have been home by now," Sara told Grissom agreeing with Alex.

"Okay, I'll go call her cell, you guys just stay put," Grissom told Sara and Alex.

Sara walked over to Alex and told her to sit down, Alex obeys her aunt and went to sit by her aunt, "Aunt Sara, what if something did happen to Liz?" Alex asked with tears flowing down her face again.

Sara turned to her niece and pulled her into her arms and said, "Alex, everything could be fine, lets just think positive ok?"

"I'm trying to really I am, I'm just worried about her, I don't know what I would do with out her," Alex said leaning into her aunt.

"Sweetie, everything will be ok, just don't think about it, and who knows…" Sara started saying to her niece till she heard Grissom come in and say something.

"Alex, hun, I need you to go to your room ok?" Grissom told her not wanting Alex to hear what he had to say to her aunt.

"Why? I don't want to, if it has to do with my sister, I want to know," Alex said sitting up.

"Alex, please, just go to your room ok?" Sara told her niece.

"Okay, I'll go," Alex said getting up and going to her room unwillingly.

"We need to call Brass," Grissom told Sara once Alex was out of ear shot and when he heard the door shut.

"Why? Gil what's going?" Sara asked him.

"It has to do with Liz, I called her cell, and Brandon's uncle picked up her phone, said that they have her," Grissom told her.

"Oh my god! Well have you called Brass yet?" Sara asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Yea, I did hun, he's on his way over, we're going to find her, alright?" Grissom told her as he brought her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Yea, I know, but I was thinking about how right Alex was, that something was going to happen or whatever, why is this happening?" Sara asked Grissom as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know hun, we'll find her, alright? I want to keep this from Alex as long as possible." Grissom said hugging Sara.

"Yea, I know, we can't keep this from Alex, she's a smart girl she'll find out sooner or later." Sara told him.

tbc...

thnks 4 reading! plz review!

luvs

sara & gabby!


	9. Chapter 9

Past Troubles Chapter 9

A/N: hey this is Sara here!! hope ya like the chp & PLZ PLZ PLZ READ & REVIEW!! they r GREATLY appreciated!! hope ya like the chp!!

luvs

sara

* * *

Living Room

"I think we should go ahead and tell her, she deserves to know," Sara told Grissom.

"Yea, your right, ok, I'll go get her," Grissom said as he walked down the hall to Alex and Liz's room

Alex/Liz's Room

When Grissom got to the girls' room he knocked on the door, and waited till Alex opened the door.

"Yea," Alex asked as she opened the door.

"Hey, your aunt and I would like to talk to you about something," Grissom told Alex.

"Umm…ok," Alex said as she slowly walked out of her room, and shut the door before following Grissom out to the living room.

Once they got to the living room Grissom told Alex to have a seat, once she did Sara started to talk to her.

"Alex, hun, we have something to tell you," Sara started then continued, "Your sister was ummm…taken earlier, you were right about something not feeling right."

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE LYING!!" Alex screamed at them not wanting it to be true.

"I wish we were," Before Sara could finish they heard the door bell ring, "I'll get it." Sara said getting up to go answer the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" Brass asked after Sara opened the door to let him in.

"Not going to good, Alex is a wreck, we have to find Liz. We just have to find her Brass," Sara told him with tears in her eyes.

"We will find her," Brass said pulling her into a hug.

Meanwhile in the living room

"Alex, it's going to be ok, we'll find her, I promise," Grissom said trying to get Alex to calm down as he hugged her tightly rubbing small circles on her back.

"But what if we don't? I need my sister," Alex said bursting into tears again.

"We'll find her; I promise we won't stop until she's home and safe," Grissom said hugging her again.

While Grissom was trying to get Alex calmed down some, Brass came into the living room, followed by Sara.

"Hey Gil," Brass said coming into the living room.

"Hey Jim," Grissom replied back.

"Hey Alex, you doing ok," Brass asked Alex.

"Yea, I guess so," Alex started then took a deep breath then continued, "You will be able to find my sister won't you?"

"We'll do everything we can to find your sister hun," Brass told her.

"NO YOUR NOT, you're here, doing what? You're supposed to be out there looking FOR MY SISTER!" Alex practically screamed then faced her aunt, "I want to call my dad."

"Yea come on sweetie," Sara told her niece as she led her to her room so Alex can call her dad.

**Sara's bedroom**

Sara handed her niece the phone so she could call her dad, Alex took the phone from her aunt and tried to dial her dad's number.

When Alex couldn't read the numbers on the phone she asked her aunt to dial the number for her, "Aunt Sara, can you dial the number for me? I can't focus on the numbers," Alex asked as she started to tear up.

"Yea sure thing hun," Sara told her as she dialed Alex's dad's number.

After dialing the number, Sara handed the phone back to Alex. Alex waited and waited for her dad to pick up, when he did pick up she left a message on his answering machine, "Daddy, are you there? Please pick up, please, I need to talk to you daddy, it's, it's about Liz, call me back daddy."

After Alex hung up the phone, she turned to her aunt and started to cry again, "H-he, w-wasn't there."

"I'm sure he's probly busy hun, why don't we go back to the living room ok?" Sara told her as she pulled her into a hug.

"O-okay," Alex said trying to stop crying.

Both Alex and Sara walked back to the living room together; when they got there Alex went up to Brass.

"I'm s-sorry a-about earlier, I had no right to yell at you, a-and I'm s-sorry," Alex said as she stood in front of Brass.

"Its ok kiddo, its fine; don't worry about it," Brass told Alex.

A few minutes later the phone started to ring, Sara got up to go answer it, "Hello?" Sara asked into the phone.

"A-Aunt S-Sara?"

"Liz, is that you hun?" Sara asked.

"Y-yeah, I-its me, I-I d-don't k-k-know w-what h-happened," Liz said crying.

"Sweetheart, its ok, we're doing everything we can to find you, do you know where your at?" Sara asked her niece pacing the floor.

"N-No, I d-don't t-think I-I'm i-in L-Las V-Vegas a-any m-more," Liz said still crying.

"Can you see anything hun?" Sara asked her.

"N-no i-I can't, I want to come home, I'm s-scared a-aunt S-Sara," Liz told her aunt breaking down again.

"I know you do hun, we're doing everything we can to find you sweetheart, just stay calm ok?" Sara told her niece trying to get her calmed down.

"I-I I have to go, th-their c-coming b-back, h-hurry p-please a-aunt S-Sara," Liz told her before hanging up on her aunt.

"LIZ! LIZ ARE YOU THERE?" Sara asked into the phone when she didn't get in answer she hung up and through the phone down.

"What did she say?" Alex asked her aunt when Sara didn't answer her she asked again, "What did my sister say Aunt Sara?"

"Ummm…she…ummm…said that she doesn't think she's in Vegas any more," Sara told her niece and whoever was listening.

"Did she say any thing else?" Brass asked her.

"No, she didn't really say anything else," Sara told brass as she sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of silence Alex got up and ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, all three adults looked at each other with concern looks on their faces.

Gil spoke up and said, "I'll go check on her and make sure she's ok."

"You sure, I mean I could go check on her if you want me too," Sara told him not sure how Alex would feel with Grissom around.

"No, its ok really, it'll be fine," Grissom said as he got up and walked back to the girl's room.

**Alex and Liz's room**

Grissom walked back to the girl's room and when he approached their room, he knocked on the door hoping Alex would let him in.

"Alex, can I come in hun?" Grissom asked as he opened the door a lil' bit.

"Whatever," Alex told him in a soft voice.

"Hey, how you holding up hun," Grissom asked her.

"What do you think?" Alex practically spat at Grissom.

Grissom walked in and went and sat on one of the beds in the room opposite of Alex. After realizing how she talked to Grissom she started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that," Alex told him looking down now interested in her comforter.

"Alex hun, its ok, you know this is hard on everyone and I'm sure this is especially hard on you," Grissom told her.

"I probly should have told her that she should stay here, I should have fought with her a little bit longer to make her stay here. If I did then she wouldn't be missing right now, this is ALL my fault just like it was my fault with my mom dying and my dad giving us up. EVERYTHING I do something ALWAYS happens. I can't do anything right!" Alex said as she started to cry again.

Grissom got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Alex was sitting and wrapped his arms around her and just rubbed small soothing circles on her back then said, "Hey, its not your fault, nothing was your fault."

"YES IT IS!! Everything is ALWAYS my fault!" Alex said pushing Grissom away and just scooting farther back on her bed to get away from Grissom.

"Do you want me to go get your aunt so you can talk to her?" Grissom asked her as he got up.

Alex sat where she was sitting and drew her knees up to rest her chin on and let the tears fall silently. When Grissom didn't get an answer from Alex he tried again, when he asked all he got in response was a shrug from Alex.

"Okay, well I'll take that as a yes," Grissom said as he walked out of the bedroom and walked back to the living room.

Living room

"Hey, how's she doing?" Sara asked when she saw Grissom come back to the living room.

"She's not doing well, she's blaming herself for her sisters kidnapping," Grissom told her then continued as he sat down on the couch, "Maybe you should go talk to her, and she'll listen to you."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her," Sara said as she got up and walked towards the bedroom her niece was in.

Sara walked back to the girls' room and knocked on the door then went in.

"Hey Alex, how ya doing sweetie," Sara asked her niece.

"Fine I guess," Alex answered then broke down crying, and said, "Why does this have to happen to her? She didn't freakin' deserve it!"

"I don't know Alex, you don't have to blame yourself for this, it's not your fault hun," Sara told her niece.

"YES IT IS! EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS MY FAULT! I CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Alex said practically yelling.

"Alex calm down, nothing is your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. We're going to find Liz ok? Alex I don't want you to think this is y our fault because its not. It never was your fault to begin with," Sara told her approaching her niece to get her a hug.

"Then why does it feel like it is? I probly could have tried harder to make her not go, or I could have called her cell every 15 minutes, but no I didn't because I somehow convinced myself that she was fine. But still I should have stopped her." Alex said crying.

About 15 to 20 minutes later, Sara go her niece to calm down, and just held her niece while Alex cried on her aunts' shoulder. After Alex got done crying she fell asleep.

Sara looked down at her niece, who was asleep on her lap. She slowly got up and layed Alex down and covered her up with a blanket and walked out of the bed room quietly closing the door, and went back to the living room.

TBC!!


End file.
